The Revenge of Dark Kat
by Etherweil
Summary: Callie is katnapped by Dark Kat to be used as bait to lure the Swat Kats into a trap that will result in their destruction. Being outnumbered the Swat Kats turn to some unlikely allies. COMPLETED!FINALE UP!R
1. One dark night

  
  
The bloodless moon hung low over MegaKat City, bathing the city in pale moonlight. It was 12:30 p.m and the sun had long before set. The city lights glowed dimly onto the slate gray pavement, and it was as quiet as the city could get at night. An occasional car would glide by barely making a noise, but it was not enough to disturb the peace that settled over the moon bathed city...but this peace was far from lasting...  
  
Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs sat at her desk and stared sleepily down at the almost finished speech that she was writing for the Mayor. It was for the next days celebration of the grand opening of the newly completed high school. It had been almost a year since they started building it, and now that it was finished sometime that week the old high schools supplies and furniture such as the desks and almost brand new couches and chairs would be moved in and into place.

The old high school had been on the brink of becoming so unsafe that it was just estimated that it would be better, and cheaper to build a new high school instead of completely remodeling the old one. The old high school was to be tore down and a new mall was to be built in its place with the fields to be made into a park, playground, and the track was to be a covered outside roller rink.  
  
She gave a weary sigh as she rested her head on her left paw and ceased writing. She scanned over what she just wrote to make sure it was to her satisfaction, then laid down her pen and rubbed her forehead. "Only one more paragraph." She told herself as she straightened up to look at her watch. "12:35." She moaned as she leaned back in her easy chair.

She stared at her unfinished speech, which glowed faintly in the firelight that flickered across the walls of her study, soaking everything in its reach with an essence of warmth and hominess. With a look of defeat across her tired, pretty face, she pushed away from her desk and walked over to the fireplace to put the sheer steel guard across the front, then walked towards the door leading to the hall.

"I'll finish it morning before I have to leave." She told herself as she walked out into the hallway. After checking all of the doors and windows downstairs to make sure they were locked she headed up to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

After slipping on her long cotton pajama bottoms and a tank she settled in front of her vanity and brushed out the knots in her long blonde silky hair that shone in the faint moonlight streaming into her bedroom. Her light blue eyes sparkled as she looked out at the big moon that seemed to smile down on MegaKat city. Smiling she walked over to her bed and slipped in under her down comforter and snuggled deep into her pillow. Letting out a sigh of content she closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.  
  
It only seemed like moments since she had fallen asleep that she instantly awoke to a crash emitting from downstairs. With her heart beating like a frightened bird in her chest she listened intently, hoping that the crash she heard seconds before was just a figment of her imagination. After a moment of an uneasy silence her heartbeat had ceased thumping and she laid back into her pillow, but remained alert as concentrated hearing any small sounds. Then she heard another crash followed by an unmistakable twittering sound:  
  
Creeplings.....  
  
Her heart nearly stopped as the sounds increased and were accompanied by a low dark whispering that was unmistakably Dark Kats. She threw back her covers and leaped silently up, grabbed a sweatshirt and sneakers and quickly threw them on. Then as she searched for her purse so she could call the Swat Kats it occurred to her...it was downstairs on her table. Before being able to decide what she should do next she failed to hear the powering up of a bazooka, which blew off her bedroom door in a fiery explosion. She screamed in surprise as she was thrown off her feet onto the floor, with stars dancing across her eyes. Before she could react she felt herself being picked up off the floor by powerful arms. Dark Kats grip was icy cold and menacing as he gave an evil cackle seeing Callie struggle vainly against him.  
  
"Let me down you great lumbering oaf!" She growled as she came completely to.  
  
"Save your energy Deputy Mayor, you're going to need it. Your precious Swat Kats will never know where you disappeared too." He purred evilly as he held up the triangle communicator the Swat Kats had given her from her purse. She gave a faint gasp as she watched Dark Kat munch it up in his giant paw and release the squashed pieces crashing onto the floor.

Laughing a dark insane laugh he threw the helpless deputy mayor over his shoulders and stalked out of her bedroom and made his way downstairs. She grimaced as she saw her destroyed downstairs. Everything was strewn about, nothing like what Dark Kat would originally do. Then it occurred to her that it was just like something the Metalikats would do, Dark Kat had made it look like the Metalikats had kidnapped her, and the what made matters worse was that their parts had disappeared from Enforcer headquarters only months earlier.

Suddenly, she remembered that her watch, which was given to her by Razor, had another communicator and tracker device in it and was activated when it was turned on. And the nice thing was that it looked just like a normal watch. Looking around to make sure that no one was looking she pushed the silent button. She continued to kick at Dark Kat who was unaffected by her feeble kicks as he walked aboard his new Doomsday ship. As the strange crafts doors slid shut Callie hoped that the Swat Kats would find her soon.  
  
Meanwhile at the Junkyard inside the garage...  
  
Jake Clawson was fast asleep in his warm bed, and like the city the junkyard was under the spell that the moon seemed to cast across the land. He purred quietly to himself as he cuddled deeper and deeper into his pillow, his body taking in every moment of sleep he was receiving.

It had been a long day in the junkyard, and they didn't get a moments rest. Burke and Murray had made their usual destructive dump runs that set them back a couple hours behind schedule, which in turn, set them into a repairing frenzy. But amazingly they managed to finish everything, even though it was around 12:00 pm before they were completely done.

And during their frantic workday, he had to use every ounce of power he had left to stop Chance from beating the pulp out of Burke and Murray...and that in itself wasn't an easy task. They had finally hit the hay around 1:00 and were not intending on waking up before 7 the next morning. He shifted on over onto his other side, his caramel colored fur shining in the moonlight that illuminated his bedroom. Letting out a contented sigh he then continued to purr.  
  
Suddenly, a loud blaring noise of Callie's alarm set him sitting upright in his bed in alarm, his amber eyes wide in surprise. A loud thud followed by a muffled groan coming from Chances' room signaled that Chance was awake too. Sighing, he threw his covers back and walked over into Chances room, to find his large friend lying on the floor next to his bed rubbing his face with his large paws as the bold tiger stripes on Chance's arms stood out against his light blonde fur.  
  
Jake leaned against the doorframe as he acknowledged to his clearly tired and agitated friend. "Duty calls hotshot."  
  
Chance answered him with a moan followed by some undistinguishable mumbles as he got up and gave Jake a fixed glare with his dark blue eyes. "Let's just hope Callie didn't bump the communicator again on accident like she did last time."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes as he turned and made his way down the stairs and headed towards the trap door located in their living room. He knew all to well that Callie wouldn't bump the communicator this late at night.

She had apologized over and over when they had come rushing to her aid at City Hall during a press conference. He smiled as he remembered the look on Feral's face as they came crashing through glass dome, landing in a fighting stance right in front of all the press. Callie's dismayed face immediately told them that it was a false alarm. The incident had dominated the front pages of the newspapers and had been main topic of all the reality shows for a week throughout the city.

He cleared his mind for the current task at hand as he opened the door and peered down into the dark abyss of their hanger. He looked up to see Chance clamber down the stairs sleepily.

Jake slid gracefully down the ladder and turned on the lights, which lit up the hanger brightly. He jogged over to the computer console and looked down at the screen, which displayed a beeping red dot traveling rather fast across the screen, which had a layout of MegaKat city.  
  
"Strange." Jake said loud enough for Chance to hear who had just made his way down the ladder and was now walking over to him. "Callie's signal is a silent distress call, from the watch I just gave her. And it looks like whoever has her is taking her towards the mountains." Now fully awake Chance leaned over the console and joined Jake at studying the screen intently. "Well, let's get in our jumpsuits then and get a movin. No telling what kind of danger Callie is in now!"  
  
Jake smiled at Chances recuperation and ran over to his locker and quickly pulled on his jumpsuit, mask, gloves, and glovatrix.  
Razor grabbed his jet pack and leapt into the TurboKat where T-Bone was drumming his fingers along the side impatiently. "Took you long enough Sureshot. My grandma could move faster than you!" T- Bone battered well naturally as he closed the cockpit and started the TurboKat, which roared to life.  
  
Smiling Razor answered back "Well, I wasn't the one who took their time in getting down the stairs into the hangar." T-Bone snorted as he guided the TurboKat out of the tunnel and thundering into the air. "Were to buddy?" He asked looking back at Razor through his review mirror.  
  
Razor looked down at his computer screen, which made his face turn neon green as he worked out a position. "Head east towards the mountains. And try to remain as far away as possible so whoever has her won't pick us up on radar."  
  
"Roger that buddy." T-Bone replied as turned the TurboKat towards the mountains, which were dark and forbidding in the distance.  
  
The TurboKat's sleek black form screamed through the sky, its paint glistening in the moonlight, but remained as dark as a shadow in the sky. T-Bone looked down towards Megakat City's streets as he commented "Let's just hope buddy that Feral doesn't have any midnight urges for donuts...It would be kind of awkward running into him in his chopper at this hour."  
  
Razor smiled as he remembered there past confrontations. "Yeah, I don't think he would appreciate you spilling his coffee all over him again, and in just 12 hours."  
  
T-Bone gave his mischievous trademark grin. "We couldn't have that just before the annual 24 hours are up; I always behave myself till 12:00 everyday at noon."  
  
Razor rolled his eyes as he replied sarcastically. "Yeah, sure you do. Then I'm Mayor Manx!"  
  
T-Bone smirked at Razors comment as stared ahead of them as the dark shapes of the mountains loomed closer and closer every passing second. Silence fell over the cockpit as the two Swat Kats sat alert to their surroundings. Razors sharp eyes scanned over the computer screen, and stopped and stared and the strong red blimp that disrupted the stillness of the screen every four seconds.  
  
After 45 minutes of this, T-Bone noticed a change from the ship in front of them. "Looks like they're dropping their altitude..." T-Bone acknowledged as he looked down at the faint image of the ship. "Correction, they're landing...they just lowered they're landing gear. It appears like they are heading for that big cave." Razor replied.  
  
T-Bone stopped the TurboKat and left it in a hover as they watched the huge aircraft disappear in the vast cave opening. "Land up there T-Bone." Razor instructed as he pointed at a ledge a couple feet from the top of the cave. "Then let's check it out."  
  
"Roger that." T-Bone answered as he led the TurboKat gracefully up to the ledge. "Looks safe." T-Bone observed as he slowly lowered the TurboKat onto the spot.  
  
After the canopy slide back, they both jumped swiftly out and landed silently in a crouched position. After cautiously checking out their surroundings, they slinked off to the edge of the ledge and peered down at the cave. "Now will ya look at that, he made his own landing strip and everything. He never learns does he?" T-Bone snarled as they looked down at the newly constructed landing strip, its paint still glistening as if wet.

The irritable twitting of creeplings drifted up at them, making T-Bone wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Man, I hate those things."

"It sounds like they're farther back in the cave. I'll lower myself down to see if the cost is clear. And if we're QUIET enough we might be able to survey the situation without any bloodshed." Razor informed T-Bone as he started to set up his harness.

T-Bone snapped his fingers mockingly. "NO Bloodshed, darn... that's my favorite part though. It makes the whole super hero thing worth while."  
  
Razor rolled his eyes as he threw the end of his grappling hook and T-Bone and attached the clip to his harness. "Just shut your gob and secure this to something SECURE." He teased as it bounced off T-Bone's chest.

"Secure this to something secure." T-Bone mimicked in a high squeaky voice as he wedged the hook tightly between a crevice and a small pointed shelf that jutted out of the side of the mountain.

Razor smiled as he watched T-Bone yank on the rope to make sure it was secure. "There, secure enough for ya picky?"

"It will do." Razor replied as he started to lower himself over the side slowly but surely.

"Be careful Sureshot." T-Bone called after him quietly as he watched his friend pick his way through the jagged wall of the mountain closer to the entrance of the cave.

Razor expertly turned himself upside down by grabbing the top of his rope and leaned far back, so that the top of his helmet and eyes were shown if visible at all. As he had guessed, all the creeplings were farther back in the cave swarming all around Dark Kats ship like small pink ants, their high pitched chattering echoing off the solid cave walls.

After double checking that the coast was clear, Razor swiftly up righted himself and lowered himself onto a ledge just 5 feet from the top of the cave. Turning his radio down he whispered into his mike. "Coast is clear, follow my lead."

"Roger that." T-Bone answered as he took out his grappling hook and secured it onto one of the rocks jutting out of the side.

After snapping his clip onto his harness and giving the rope a good yank he lowered himself likewise to Razor and dropped nimbly beside him a minute later.

As T-Bone detached his clip Razor filled him on the details he had missed, while they both crawled farther down the ledge and laid on their stomachs right above Dark Kat's ship. "All the creeplings are right here by Dark Cruds ship while the rest seem to be guarding the entrance of his lair. And I'm not going to sugar coat this but there are a couple thousand creeplings, around a thousand out here and maybe another thou on the inside, and that's not counting the ones on his reproduction machine thing. All in all that outnumbers us a hundred to one."

T-Bone gave Razor a searching look as he answered irritably. "What are you trying to say? I don't need you to tell me our odds buddy, I can kind of tell just by looking."

"What I'm saying is that we can't do this by ourselves, we're going to need some help." Razor replied in an exasperated tone.

"Help?" T-Bone repeated who was now looking at Razor questionably. "Who in the world would want to help us? No...even more importantly, who's help would be useful?"

Razor glanced over at T-Bone with a pleading look across his face. Suddenly, it dawned on T-Bone as his usually expressful face turned expressionless. "What!" He finally managed to growl in a menacing voice. "Razor, are you nuts? Have you finally reached your edge and just now decided to jump off! That is the most stupid idea you've ever had, it would be like us committing suicide!"

Razor groaned quietly to himself as he rubbed his head with his paws, and replied in a muffled voice. "Well do you have a better idea?"  
  
With a look of defeat across his face T-Bone mumbled "No."  
  
Holding his head up Razor answered "My point exactly. We don't have any other choice, and no matter how much we don't like this, it's the only way to save Callie." T-Bone just moaned as he leaned his head against the cold rock. Trying to look at the bright side, Razor commented somewhat cheerfully. "Anyway, what do we have to loose?"

"Hhhmmpp, just my dignity and pride and maybe even our secret identities." T-Bone mumbled.  
  
Razor snorted as he rolled over onto his knees and started to crawl back towards the entry of the cave. "Oh don't be such a wuss T-Bone, now come on we have to get moving."

T-Bone growled in protest as he rolled over and started to crawl after his friend. "Now why do I have that feeling like I'm going to regret this?"


	2. The day after

Commander Feral stood amid the smoldering ruins of Ms. Briggs downstairs, a grim expression occupying his face. With him was his niece Felina, who he could tell was deeply distressed at what seemed to be the violent kidnapping of her close friend.  
  
Looking down at his watch he saw that it was now 8:00, and he could tell right now that it was going to be a long, hard day.  
  
"Uncle, look at this!" Felina exclaimed as she bent down to pick something up out of the rubble. He watched as Felina pulled out a metal plate, one that clearly belonged to one of the Metalikats. "I knew it." Feral growled as he took it out of Felina's hand.

"This isn't good Uncle." Felina acknowledged worriedly, studying her Uncle's face intently.

"No it isn't." He replied, his face still set in a grim, menacing scowl. "Those Metalikats are not very fond of Ms. Briggs, and I know they would love to even out a few things with her in a none negotiable way." Felina shook her head as she turned and looked around her. "It happened sometime late last night by the way fires are now." Feral continued as he followed Felina's gaze to a smoldering heap of what used to be a phone stand. "We might still have a chance of saving her if we hurry."  
  
Feral walked out the door to his car calling Felina to follow after him. Just as she was about to leave a loud crunch emitted from under her right foot.

Picking up her foot she peered down at a couple of white and red pieces. She bent down and picked the 4 pieces up carefully and laid them out on her hand. She moved the pieces around until she found out that she could somewhat put them back together, and as she did so she discovered that they made a white and red triangle and when put upside down formed a well known cal sign. "The Swat Kats." Felina gasped under breath as she studied it closer. "So this is how Callie contacted them, they gave her a communicator." She whispered with small grin on her face. "If she was able to signal the Swat Kats before it got destroyed then she might be already rescued...what would Uncle say to that?" She put the pieces into her pocket and walked out the door to join her Uncle, feeling much more at ease.

"Okay people listen up, I want the whole city searched and scanned over, four squads for four directions, North, South, East and West. And I want a squadron of jets and helicopters scanning the areas that are not reached by vehicle. Now, Do I have any volunteers." Feral's voice boomed out across the full room of enforcers, who looked at each other expectantly.

Felina instantly rose up her hand and much to her dismay Steele raised his hand and waved it in anticipation. Feral moaned quietly to himself as he saw Steele's hand.  
  
"Does anyone ELSE volunteer?" Almost reluctantly all the enforcers raised their hand, not all that anxious to go against the Metalikats. "Good, I didn't expect anything less, now about the squadron teams..." Feral began but was erupted by a shriek from Sami Higgins, a helicopter pilot.  
  
He looked at her expectantly, and she in return pointed towards the window showing the pains of his very existence...The Swat Kats.  
  
They were hovering outside the window, looking in at Feral with grins that he didn't like or trust at all. "Open the window!" he shouted as he walked what was known to the Swat Kats as the "Feral" walk and leaned out of the window. "What are you two hotshots doing here, turning yourselves in at last?"  
  
"Ahhh no, we tried to yesterday but you weren't in so we'll try again next week." T-Bone replied sarcastically as his grin grew from ear to ear.  
  
Feral's face turned a dark shade of red as he inquired again, trying to control the shakiness in his voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Razor smiled as he leaned back into his seat with a matter of fact smile on his face. "We know where Ms. Briggs is commander."  
  
Feral's angry expression turned into one of anxious interest as he leaned farther out the window, not even noticing the heads that were behind and beside him also sharing his interest. "Go on..." He growled with an eyebrow cocked.  
  
"She was taken by Dark Kat, not the Metalikats. He just took their parts and distributed them throughout the wreckage of her house making it look like they took her instead."

Feral looked at them distrustfully as he digested this newly attained information. "Now why should I believe you two?"  
  
T-Bone smirked as he answered. "Do you actually have any other evidence proving that it was actually the Metalikats besides a couple pieces of metal and their so called trademark?"  
  
Feral opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hhhmmpp, I thought not. You know what they say, ask a stupid question and you'll receive a stupid answer."  
  
Feral growled under his breath as he breathed in still struggling to control his temper. "You still haven't answered my question Swat Kats..." He hissed in contempt. "How do I know your telling the truth?"  
  
Razor sighed wearily as he answered Feral's question. "When the Metalikats disappeared a couple months ago I was suspicious, so I made Ms. Briggs a watch that had a silent emergency alarm in it so if she needed immediate help she could get a hold of us. I also rigged a tracker in it so we can find her incase she was taken...and like I thought it would, it has come in pretty handy."  
  
Feral gave Razor a jealous, menacing look as he studied his two competitors. "And why are you two telling me this, since you usually act on your own accord without ever telling me anything?"  
  
T-Bone winced at the thought of what Razor was about to say. "Because, this particular situation is somewhat beyond our reach...we need your help." Razor answered calmly and surely. Feral along with his enforcers stared at them for several seconds, struck dumb with what they just heard coming from what they thought the unbeatable Swat Kats.

Feral's scowl slowly twisted up into a smirk, and that as if a cue set off an explosion of laughter from the Enforcers, which was quickly followed by Feral's loud, gruff laugh.

T-Bone's face quickly turned a bright color of red from anger, while Razor closed his eyes and moaned. "Help? The unbeatable, super heroes of MegaKat city are asking the Enforcers to HELP them?" Feral gasped in between barks of laughter.  
  
"I told you they were going to act like this!" T-Bone growled at Razor as he fought to keep his temper. Razor gave a disciplining look towards T- Bone's direction who looked up and him in the mirror. T-Bone ignored it as he turned and glared over at the now red-faced enforcers who were leaning on each other still helplessly laughing. "Change the enforcer part into our sworn enemies then I think you will have it about right."  
  
"Exactly my point, why would you two hotshots ask for my help...Heh did one of your guys brilliant plans backfire or something." Feral teased.  
  
Razor's eyes flashed in anger as he gave Feral a reproachful look. "No, we're just being humble and are asking for help when we see that we need it, instead of obliviously and rather stupidly continue by ourselves until we've dug a hole so deep we can't get ourselves out... like someone we know."

Feral's gloating smile disappeared abruptly while the enforcers ceased their laughter and once again stared at Razor in shock at what he just said. Feral gave both the Swat Kats a genuine I-wish-looks-could-kill look as he answered in a deadly sort of calm voice. "You had better watch your mouth Swat Kat, cause if you don't I'll arrest you two in a quick hurry."  
  
T-Bone snorted as he gave Feral a pitying look. "Yadda, Yadda heard that one countless times before, you've never been able to capture us...and with that in mind you probably never will."

Feral's paws balled up into huge fists as he quaked in anger. In fear, the enforcers backed off, knowing fully well how explosive the commander could get when provoked, and T-Bone had just made his temper reach beyond explosive.  
  
Felina, who had been standing by the whole time shaking her head ran up to her Uncle and put a paw on his quivering shoulder. "Uncle don't, lets just listen to what they have to say, follow along and after we've got Ms. Briggs back safely...then you can plot to kill them." She reasoned motioning her head towards the Swat Kats who were smiling at Feral's reaction.

Feral's teeth grounded against each other as he continued to glare at the Swat Kats, but at the meantime listened to his niece. After a moment of listening to the quiet hum of the TurboKat's engines Feral finally nodded his head and folded his arms across his broad chest. "Alright Swat Kats, we'll help you, but keep this in mind that its for the Deputy Mayor...not for the sakes of you, am I clear."

T-Bone and Razor exchanged glances and nodded at each other. T-Bone turned and faced Feral with a broad grin on his face "Crystal."  
  
Feral, with a scowl on his face as usual barked. "Good, I'll meet you two down on the air strip, and there had better be no tricks!" Then without a further word, Feral turned and stalked out of the room, calling the rest of the enforcers to follow him.  
  
Felina waited till every enforcer had cleared the room before she turned to the Swat Kats with an amused look on her face. "You sure know what buttons to push, don't you guys?" T-Bone and Razor both coughed, trying in vain to stop the laughter that had been building up in them for the past 10 minutes.  
  
Finally, unable to contain it any longer T-Bone burst out laughing a rich, hearty laugh while beating his hands on the armrests of his seat. Razor seconds later joined his friend in laughing after seeing him being completely swallowed in mirth. "Okay fellahs, get serious. My uncle is waiting for you down at the air strip."  
  
T-Bone and Razor with an amount of effort quieted down. "Okay Lieutenant, hehehe, we'll head, hahaha, on down there." T-Bone managed to gasp as he enclosed the cockpit, and immediately after that started they both started laughing again.  
  
Felina shook her head as T-Bone turned the jet around and headed towards the landing strip. "Oi." She laughed as she walked out, heading to the landing strip so she could keep the peace between the two enemies.

Callie moaned as she sat up in a dark, dank cell. The last thing she remembered was Dark Kat pressing a cloth over her mouth and nose with some kind of sleeping gas that knocked her out immediately as soon as she smelled the intoxicating vapors.  
  
The sound of water dripping echoed throughout the dark cavern in which Callie was held. Guessing that she was either underground or in a cave she stood up shakily and leaned against the cold steel bars. As her head cleared and her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that she was indeed inside of a cave in what was probably a mountain. Callie rolled her eyes as she muttered under her breath. "Figures."  
  
As she continued to look around the cave she saw that there were two passages that glowed in a faint light at the end of them. And if she listened intently she could faintly hear the continuous chattering of Creeplings and every few minutes would hear a loud "SHUT UP!!!" which was undoubtly Dark Kat.  
  
She saw a huge shadow cover up the faint glow in the right side tunnel as she heard an evil cackle. Callie once again rolled her eyes as she went to the back of her cell and sat down on the sad excuse for a cot.  
  
She watched as the vast, forbidding shadow increased in size as Dark Kat strode into the cavern and sent a look that sent a shiver down Callie's spine.  
  
"Well, you're awake at last." He purred, his hideous face showing a look that was supposed to be pleasant and cheery.  
  
Callie gave him a defiant look as she growled back. "Why would you care?"  
  
Dark Kat threw his head back and let out an insane laugh that shook the cave, sending particles of rock cascading onto the floor.  
  
Callie clasped her ears with her paws as she pressed herself harder against the rock, as if trying to escape her insane captor. After he was done, he had a gloating smile on his face. "Why, you are the most important ingredient to my ingenious plan to..." his smile disappeared abruptly as his face twisted under the influence of anger as he hissed "To get rid of the Swat Kats!"  
  
Callie gave Dark Kat a pitying look as she answered in a matter of fact way. "And what makes you think that you'll catch them this time when your past attempts ended so badly for you? Ha, they'll bust your tail and will send you to Alkatraz, like they've done before."  
  
Dark Kat's face scowl turned into a gloating smile once again as he listened to Callie's bold statement. "Ah, but not this time. You see, the Swat Kats are sadly predictable. They'll come running when they see that I have you."  
  
Callie shook her head as she returned Dark Kat's smile with a smirk. "No they won't, they'll get you when you least expect it."  
  
Dark Kat stared at Callie for a moment and much to her surprise, he started to chuckle. He turned and started to walk away towards the tunnel where he had come. He stopped at the front of the tunnel and said in a menacing voice. "Oh, believe me Ms. Briggs; they'll come running when they hear you screaming in pain."  
  
And without another word, he disappeared into the tunnel, with his dark shadow lagging behind.  
An awkward silence overcame the cavern, and Callie shivered at the words that seemed to hang in the air.

The two Swat Kats leaned against the TurboKat, watching the group of enforcer's converse quietly with Feral. T-Bone rolled his eyes and he murmured under his breath. "This is going to take all day."

Without even bothering to look at his friend Razor replied in a somewhat cheery voice "Patience is a virtue T-Bone."  
  
T-Bone rolled his eyes and sneered mockingly. "Patience is a virtue T- Bone."  
  
Razor fixed T-Bone with a reproachful glare, which made T-Bone grumble to himself quietly, as he stared fixedly at the landing strip. "We would have had the job done by now."

Razor rolled his eyes. "No T-Bone, we would have been captured along with Callie, undoubtedly tortured and killed, and the whole world would be in the power of Dark Crud, and all of that by now."

T-Bone stared down at Razor with a blank expression on his face, as he inquired, "Aren't you being a little negative there? What ever happened to your favorite expression "Shut up and be optimistic!"?"  
  
"No I am not. You know perfectly well that we didn't stand a chance against all those creeplings... and if we're captured then only the enforcers are left to handle things, and you might as read the whole city a death warrant because the don't stand a chance either... There is no room there to be optimistic."

T-Bone held up his huge paw and replied irritably. "Alright, alright I get the message, geez!" Razor then got a triumphant look on his face  
  
Both Swat Kats lapsed into silence as they watched the huddled group of Enforcers. T-Bone covered his face with his paws as he moaned, "What is taking so long?"  
  
"My uncle is wondering why you guys are right; he was kind of taken back when you actually had a tracker on Ms. Briggs."

T-Bone shot up straight to see Felina standing in front of them both, with her arms crossed across her chest, and some what of an amused look on her face at T-Bone's restlessness. "Well, your uncle should wake up and smell the coffee and donuts." T-Bone replied with his trademark grin on his face.

Razor smiled as he added "Yeah, literally."

"Your uncle is just going to have to learn that we two hotshots are actually better than him at those kinda things."  
  
Felina continued to smile after T-Bone's comment.

She turned around to make sure no one was watching and then turned back to them. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out the four mangled pieces of what used to be a communicator and tossed them at T- Bone who caught them.  
  
Both his and Razor's jaws dropped open slightly in shock after they saw what it was. "I guess that rumor that you guys had this super kat sixth sense was just a myth hu? Ms. Briggs actually called you guys whenever something happened."  
  
"W where did you find this?" Razor asked quietly as took the crumpled pieces from T-Bone and turned the pieces over in his paw, examining them closely.

"In the wreckage of Callie's house. I picked them up before my Uncle saw them."  
  
"Thanks." Razor said as he looked up and put the charred pieces into one of his pockets.

Felina gave a careless shrug. "No Big, but you guys have to promise me one thing."

T-Bone and Razor looked over at each other then looked over at a greatly amused Felina. T-Bone looked at her with suspicion written all over him as he growled. "And what's that?"

A huge smile spread across her face, fully knowing what she was about to ask wasn't going to be an easy task for them, especially for T-Bone. "That you guys act all nice and sweet to my Uncle until this whole masquerade is over."

Both Swat Kats frowned with displeasure and stared at Felina with unreadable expressions. "No." T-Bone finally replied shaking his head. "No Way! No way am I going to act nice to your Uncle. I'd rather go jump off a cliff than do that! Come on Razor, this is just some sort of sick joke."  
  
As T-Bone turned, Felina shook her head. "Tsk Tsk, then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to tell my Uncle that the parts of your jet after close examination are some of the scrap pieces we take to the Junk yard after air shows and crashes, Oh, my my, those thrusters are a Pumadyne model, also sent to the junk yard after they proved to be lemons. Um you guys wouldn't happen to know the two mechanics that live in the junkyard would ya? Chance and Jake right? Cause if you do, then my Uncle will just have to question and torture them until..."

T-Bone stopped immediately and slowly turned around and glared at Felina, while Razor just looked at her in shock.  
  
T-Bone slowly walked up to Felina, his arms crossed over his chest in a firm stansure. He walked up so Felina had to look up at T-Bone he stared down at her with his ears pressed flat against his helmet. "That's Blackmail you know."  
  
Felina let out a rare giggle. "Yep, I know its blackmail."  
  
Razor walked up alongside T-Bone and reasoned with a slight hesitation in his voice, "I'm sure it won't hurt T-Bone, for a couple hours and all."  
  
"After all guys, its kind of for your own well being, I'm not so sure I can convince my Uncle to kill you later instead of the given moment, if you get what I'm saying."

T-Bone looked over at the still huddled group of Enforcers and muttered a little hesitantly. "I guess your right."

Felina's smile grew wider as she poked. "So does that mean your going to be nice to my Uncle and the rest of the Enforcers?"

T-Bone nodded miserably and mumbled. "Yes."  
  
Felina smiled triumphantly. "Good, well be ready to go in a few more minutes." And with that she turned and walked off towards her Uncle.

T-Bone glared at Felina's retreating back and grumbled loud enough for Razor to hear. "Man, Sometimes I despise that she-kat."  
  
Razor let out a short laugh. "Uhhu, sure you do."  
  
T-Bone shot a warning look over at Razor. "Watch it Squirt!"  
  
Razor muffled a laugh as Feral walked up, with the usual scowl on his face. "It seems you two hotshots were right about Ms. Briggs where abouts."  
  
T-Bone and Razor both gave Feral a 'no kidding' look but both held their tongues, much to Feral's surprise. But little did he know, Felina who was behind him, looked at the two expectantly.

They both reluctantly put on huge grins. "Thank you Commander Sir, we are ready whenever you are." T-Bone replied painstakingly through gritted teeth.  
  
Felina breathed in sharply, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
Feral looked both surprised and suspicious at the same time. "Now don't you two try to get on my good side, cause no matter what you do you never will!"  
  
"ON YOUR GOOD SIDE! WHY WOULD WE WANT TO.... Um yes sir commander sir." T- Bone once again replied in a pained voice, his teeth grinding.

Feral raised his eyebrow so high that it nearly touched his hairline. "Right... let's be on our way then." He ordered to his enforcers, then turning sharply to the Swat Kats who were feeling absolutely miserable right now he growled and pointed a warning finger. "And no tricks you two or I'll shoot you down." T-Bone began to mutter under his breath, something about how unlikely that would happen.

Razor who saw Felina's warning look, gave T-Bone a swift kick, which silenced his friend immediately. "Yes sir, we understand sir." Razor cooed as he gave Feral what seemed to be a genuine angelic smile.  
  
Feral snorted as he turned and stalked off towards his jet. As soon as he turned his back to them, T-Bone's painful smile drained off his face as his right eye started to twitch irritably, and Razor's prize winning smile turned into a mirror-cracking scowl.  
  
Felina hid her mirth as she said in a sweet voice "Thank you for being so nice to my Uncle guys."

T-Bone clamped a paw over his twitching eye as he growled, "Don't mention it...ever." Felina smiled as she walked over to her jet, and only till her jet's cockpit was closed did she burst out laughing till tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
T-Bone growled and cursed and jerked in anger like an insane kat as he turned towards the TurboKat with Razor following close behind. Once they were situated in their jet Razor looked down at his weapons panel with a pained expression as his mind battle with the decision of whether to kill or not to kill. "That is the question." He muttered out loud still staring the weapons panel.

T-Bone smiled slightly. "You're not the only one that's thinking that buddy."  
  
"What a comfort." came the dull reply.  
  
T-Bone grimaced as Feral's loud gruff voice boomed through the radio. "Come on people lets get a move on! We're burning daylight.. and that means you too Swat Kats."  
  
Razor leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as he repeated to himself quietly. "Must think happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts."  
  
T-Bone smirked at his partner's frustration. He lifted the TurboKat with ease and followed in pursuit of the other enforcer jets. "Finally we're on our way!" T-Bone mumbled.  
  
"SWAT KATS get your tails up here and lead us to Miss. Briggs before I change my mind!" Both Swat Kats grimaced as Feral's booming voice screeched through their radio.

"Man Feral, not so loud my ears are ringing! Gee Wiz!" T-Bone replied as he led the TurboKat up to the very front of the jet formation.

Feral snickered to himself as he confindently took a sip of a cup of Dunkin Donuts coffee, clearly enjoying his new found authority of bossing the Swat Kats around.

A rookie pilot whose jet was right to Felina shook his head and commented with realizing that his radio was on. "Man, the Swat Kats must be pretty desperate if they're taking orders from the commander."

Felina chuckled to herself, as her uncle demanded, "Who said that! Reveal yourself!" But all the enforcers remained quiet but couldn't help but smile to themselves.

"You have no idea." Felina said smiling.


	3. An evil promise

Hey there! I'm so sorry for the delay. I've got the sad excuse that I've been TOO BUSY FOR WRITING/ and I've had a bad case of writers block:). Well, Here's chapter 3 up and I promise that I'll try to get chapter 4 up a.s.a.p no excuses I promise. Oh and thanx for the reviews guys! Dont stop, I love getting feedback! Thanx for your patience and I hope you ENJOY!!!! :) Etherweil

"I have to get out of here!" Callie's mind screamed as she fought with the padlock of her cell with a sharp rock. After her paws were stinging numbly from the impact of rock against metal she threw the rock down to the cold stone floor of her cell. She banged her fist against the bars and cursed silently to herself for the fact that she didn't have any hairpins or a nail file with her.

"I'm have to warn them somehow." She groaned as she slid down onto the floor ignoring the stinging coldness of the stone that seeped through her gray wide legged sweat pants. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
She didn't know what Dark Kat was up to but she knew one thing for sure, he had it out bad for the Swat Kats. Every plan of world domination or rather citywide domination he had come up with, those two had destroyed it with a big bang. She smiled at that thought. With a big bang all right. Without fail Razor's ingenious missiles always damaged something else besides the original target. Every time some mad minded bad guy showed up, they lost at least two skyscrapers. She certainly didn't mind all that much unlike others.  
  
Sure it was a drag when Manx raised the taxes to cover the expenses to repair the damages. But if it weren't for the Swat Kats all the katizens of MegaKat City would now either be dead, slaves, robots, dinochow, or even better mutated frog lizard ITS.

Her smile disappeared from her face as she came back to reality. If the Swat Kats were captured trying to save her, who would stop Dark Kat? Certainly not Feral, and there was no other good vigilante groups that she knew of. And who knew what Dark Kat was capable of doing. She looked down at her watch with sad eyes. Should she turn off the alarm so they wouldn't be able to find her? But what if they had already? Her mind was full of conflict as she stared down at her watch, her face expressionless. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she made up her mind.  
  
Her right hand painstakingly reached for the watch. Momentarily, she fiddled with the off switch on the side of it. Then suddenly, her eyes snapped shut and she pushed the button. Immediately, the faint blinking red light on the side of her watch ceased. She breathed in shakily as her arms slid of her knees onto the floor carelessly, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Razor stared down at his panel silently. The silence that fell over the radios was deafening to everyone in the jets. Razor jumped in his seat as T-Bone let out a short cough. Razor cleared his throat and looked around him, hoping nobody saw. Much to his dismay he looked up to see T-Bones gloating smile in the mirror. "Little jumpy are we?"  
  
Razor settled back into his seat as his eyes turned into slits, "No, you just startled me." He replied calmly. T-Bone chuckled quietly to himself as his sense of humor slowly returned to him. But it wasn't going to last long.  
  
Feral's demanding voice crackled over the radio snarling suspiciously, "Well Swat Kats, we've been flying for a good 35 minutes. Are we close?"  
  
A growl rumbled in T-Bone's throat as Razor replied unruffled. "Patience commander, only 10 more minutes before we reach dest...what the!" Razor suddenly exclaimed. T-Bone looked back at Razor with a curious look on his face and Feral growled. "What.... What's going on over there?"  
  
T-Bone, I've lost Callie's signal, it just stopped!" Razor whispered urgently. T-Bone's curiosity switched to concern immediately. "It just disappeared? You don't think Dark Kat found out she had it do you?"  
  
"Gosh I hope not, I wouldn't think..."  
  
Razor was interrupted rudely by Feral who yelled unmercifully. "WHAT! YOU LOST HER SIGNAL! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND HER NOW?"  
  
T-Bone rolled his eyes as he yelled back. "Chill Feral, we have everything under control!" "Yeah." Razor succeeded his partner, "How do you think we knew that we needed your help, we inspected Dark Kats hide out before we came to you. We know where she is."  
  
Feral's voice lowered several decimals as he threatened. "You'd better or else."  
  
"Or what Feral!?" T-Bone snarled back.  
  
"T-Bone don't." Razor warned as he motioned behind where Felina was.  
  
T-Bone muttered to himself as his previous humorous mood swung back to snappy and short tempered. Once again an uncomfortable thick silence fell over everyone. As the mountain rapidly approached Razor suggested quietly to T-Bone. "Let's land a couple miles away from where we did before so we won't alert Dark Kat."  
  
"Roger that buddy." T-Bone retorted as he started to drop the TurboKat's altitude. "Alright everybody, follow me." He announced to every enforcer. Feral grumbled but obeyed along with everyone else.  
  
Several minutes everyone had landed without incident (thank goodness Razor thought.) Feral inspected the area with a commanding air. Turning to the Swat Kats he asked menacingly "Well, were to?" Razor adjusted his glovatrix as he replied casually. "Just a sec Commander." He looked up and scanned the woods before him.  
  
After a few seconds of deciphering, he pointed directly in front of them. "This way Commander."  
  
And without waiting for the enforcers the two Swat Kats started off into the woods. Feral grumbled to himself as he followed his two enemies, and the enforcers naturally fell in meekly behind him.  
  
Felina after a few moments caught up and walked alongside the two silent vigilantes. After a moments silence she asked quietly. "Well guys, why do you think Callie's signal stopped."  
  
Razor shrugged. "Maybe Dark Kat found out about it somehow, I don't know how he could of though. It could be a lot of things."  
  
Felina nodded. "Well you know, maybe Callie just turned it off."  
  
Razor and T-Bone looked over at her shocked. "Why would she do that?" T- Bone asked.

"Think about it guys, she doesn't want to be found." Felina replied in a-matter-of-fact way.  
  
T-Bone shook his head. "I don't get it, why wouldn't she?"  
  
Felina sighed. "Look, you two definitely know that Dark Kat hates your guts and would do anything in his power to wipe you off the face of the earth."  
  
T-Bone nodded his head. "Duh, so what does that gotta do with anything?"  
  
Then it dawned on both of the Swat Kats. They looked over at each other then back at Felina. "She thinks it's a trap for us, a set up." Razor said a hint of anger in his voice.

"No Razor, it IS a trap for both of you. Dark Kat undoubtly told her of his plans." corrected Felina.  
  
"That miserable physco!" Razor hissed under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry buddy. We'll just have to be extra careful." T-Bone assured his friend, and at the same time, tried to assure himself.  
  
"Well we'd better hurry. There's no telling what he might do to Callie." Razor commented as he quickened his pace.  
  
"Razor, we might run into a trap if we're not careful." T-Bone cautioned as he along with Felina matched their paces with Razors.  
  
"Don't worry T-Bone; only an idiot would be stupid enough not to see one." No sooner had he finished his comment they heard a strangled scream that echoed throughout the mountainside.  
  
The trio stopped immediately and looked back unwillingly.  
  
Feral's face had turned a deep shade of red as he stared up at a tree, as all the other enforcers struggled not to laugh. Up in the low treetops was Steele hanging upside down by a noose wrapped around one of his legs. He was whimpering to himself on how he hated heights as he struggled to right himself. T-Bone 's trademark grin spread across his face as Felina covered her mouth with her paw as she shook with laughter and tried to silence her snickers at the same time.  
  
Razor just looked up at the pitiful sight with a look of amusement across his face. "Only an idiot." He mused shaking his head.  
  
"Tell me about it." Feral sighed as he rubbed his forehead wearily.  
  
"H...Help.... Help MMMMEEEEEEEEE PPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEEEE." Steele whimpered as he covered his eyes with his paws. "I I I I'm aaafffraiid ooofffff hhheeeiiiigghhhtttss."  
  
"Tsk Tsk, my, what a pity, the very thought that you call yourself an enforcer." T-Bone admonished as he walked up alongside Feral and Razor.  
  
Feral shot him a cold glance, and before he could reply Razor spoke up with an annoyed voice. "Will you two just knock it off? Let's just figure out how we're going to get Mr. Genius here down without breaking anything."  
  
T-Bone laughed. "I think it's a little too late bud, something been broken for a long time." He commented as he motioned circles on the side of his head.  
  
The team of enforcers burst out laughing while Feral just glowered at T- Bone. The burly tom kat just shrugged, his round face glowing with a smile.  
  
"Guys we're wasting time." Razor reminded them, his face straight.  
  
"Well, what do to you propose we do?" Feral snapped impatiently. "That tree is too skinny for any of my men to climb it."  
  
Razor got a mischievous look to his eyes as he gave Feral a smirk, "Who says we're going to climb it?" Feral's face became horror stricken as he looked at Razor in disbelief. "You mean your going to..."  
  
"Yep." Razor replied with a wide grin on his face as he aimed his glovatrix at the top branch were the rope was tied.  
  
"T-Bone will catch him Commander, don't worry."  
  
Feral was silent.  
  
"T-Bone, I really mean it, you have to catch him." Razor reminded his friend, "We don't want to get stuck with a hospital bill.  
  
T-Bone snapped his fingers. "Darn!" Razor smiled as he aimed at the branch carefully.  
  
Steele, who had finally figured out what was about to happen, turned a pale shade of white with terror. "Y You wouldn't!" He gasped.  
  
"Oh I would." Razor answered him. "Brace yourself Steele." Razor yelled as he fired, and a mini slicer missile blasted with great speed up to the branch.  
  
Steele yelped and covered his eyes expecting the worst when all he heard was a faint zip and heard nothing more. Puzzled he slowly uncovered his eyes and peered at the branch that seemed to be untouched.  
  
T-Bone's grin turned into a disappointed frown. "Awww you missed Sureshot!"  
  
Razor had a knowing smile on his face. "No I didn't, just watch."  
  
Steele breathed out a sigh of relief when all of a sudden a crack sounded from the branch. Reluctantly he looked up and the branch. The rope holding him gave a violent jerk as the limb started to peel apart. Steele's eyes grew as big as saucers as the cracking grew more and more evident. Then without warning the branch separated with the rest of the tree, sending the limb and a screaming Steele plummeting to the ground below. "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!" Steele screamed to no one in particular as he flailed in mid air.  
  
Just when he thought he was going to come into contact with the ground he felt himself being caught. Whimpering and shaking he uncovered his face and looked up into the face of his rescuer. T-Bone looked down at Steele's pathetic form in amusement. Shaking his head T-Bone threw Steele onto his feet as if trying to get rid of a disgusting thing that was in his arms.  
  
"Okay now that that's taken care of, let's get a move on." Razor yelled over his shoulder as he walked on. T-Bone rolled his eyes as he ran off to join Razor. Feral just looked at Steele loathingly. "Well, lets get a move on." Feral barked at his enforcers. "Everyone stick together so we won't have anymore incidents." Felina just shook her head as she turned to catch up with the two Swat Kats that we a little ways ahead of them. And once more they all were on the move again.  
  
They had landed 3 miles away from where they had landed the TurboKat earlier that morning. The brush continued to get thicker and thicker with pine trees and bushes as they got farther and farther up towards their destination. It wasn't long until every Kat was panting with exertion from the steep and strenuous climb. And the most exhausted of them all was Steele.  
  
"Are we there yet? I'm sssooo tired and hungry. Can we stop to rest?" Steele whined as he clambered behind the two Swat Kats. Feral didn't trust him walking behind him, so for 'safety precautions' as he put it, he would place Steele between the Swat Kats and then Felina and himself.  
  
T-Bone rolled his eyes and looked over at Razor with a pleading look on his face. Razor just looked on ahead as he answered in an agitated tone. "Steele, is it possible for you not to talk for at least five minutes?"  
  
Steele let out a long moan. "I won't stop talking until we stop for a break, my feet are killing me."  
  
T-Bone's face twisted up into a snarl as he growled. "Do you want me to come back there and show you the real meaning of pain Steele? I'd be more than happy to."  
  
Steele a little taken back looked to the ground and mumbled like a pouting kitten that hadn't gotten his way. "No."  
  
"Good, then be quiet and just walk, or I'll let these two vigilantes at you." Feral snapped at his lieutenant's back.  
  
Pouting, Steele walked on still looking down at the ground, and failed to see the branch that had brushed against T-Bone swing back towards his face. As he looked up, his face met the branch with a resounding snap, the force of the impact sending the hapless Steele flying into Feral and his niece. With a yelp of surprise the three enforcers fell into a heap. T-Bone and Razor looked back, agitated at the constant delays.  
  
"Ugh get off me you...you ego centric imbecile you!" Felina stammered with rage as she struggled to get Steele off her.  
  
Steele, who was struggling to get off the two fuming Ferals, felt himself being lift effortlessly up and swung into a nearby pile of leaves. Spitting out leaves while holding his nose, Steele looked up to see T-Bone and Razor helping Felina up, while Feral's enforcers helped the monstrous kat stand up with a groan. "Steele you bumbling idiot!" Feral growled as he brushed leaves off his uniform in disgust.  
  
Razor looked over at the whimpering Steele with a look of tiredness. "What are you whining about now Steele?"  
  
Rubbing his nose as he staggered upright, Steele replied with a clogged voice. "DDDDOWWW My dose, it hoits! I tant feel it, I tink its broten!" Everybody rolled their eyes. "Steele I doubt it's broken." Felina retorted as she picked leaves gingerly out of her hair. "He'll live." T-Bone growled as he sent a scowl in Steele's direction. Steele opened his mouth in reply but Feral cut him off.  
  
"ENOUGH!" His voice boomed throughout the dense forest, not only making everyone cringe with the unexpected pitch of his voice, but also made the nested birds in the treetops launch into flight with startled screeches.  
  
"Gee, thanks Commander for giving away our element of surprise to Dark Kat, now we're as good as sitting ducks." T-Bone commented as he glared at Feral.  
  
A vein on Feral's neck stood out pulsing as his face turned a deep red with anger. "Look here Steak, Beef, Cow, Tenderloin, whatever your name is...I'm sick and tired of your sarcasm so you'd better watch your mouth."  
  
"Okay, first of all, the name's T-Bone and its pretty sad that you can't tell the difference between your choices of meat and second, your threats are not scaring me." T-Bone replied with a-bring-it-on look on his face.  
  
T-Bone and Feral's rapidly heated banter became distant as Razor turned his back to them and peered ahead into the woods. His eyes transformed into slits as he studied the side of the mountain that was barely visible through the trees. Without a word he walked off towards it, his short absence not even noticed.  
  
Minutes later, Razor came running back and quickly separated the two quarrelling kats by stepping in-between them. "Would you two just knock it off and try to act your age!" Razor hissed in an urgent tone. "I found a way into Dark Kats hideout and I don't think he's heard us yet."  
  
Felina folded her arms over her chest as she commented. "Well, that in itself is nothing short of miraculous."  
  
T-Bone shot her a glare as Feral immediately gathered up his commanding ego. Turning to T-Bone he growled menacingly "We'll finish this later."  
  
T-Bone gave him a prize winning grin. "Oh I look forward to it."  
  
"Um fellahs, a rescue mission is supposed to be in progress here." Razor reminded everyone as he grabbed T-Bone's arm and pulled him away from the fuming Feral. "And I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Dark Kats lair is that way." He said pointing in the direction he had emerged from moments before.  
  
Feral growled as he walked past T-Bone and in the direction Razor had directed, with his squadron following close behind. When the last enforcer had past Razor commented matter-of-factly. "Your welcome."  
  
T-Bone looked at him confused. "What am I supposed to be thanking you for?"  
  
Razor shrugged as he started to walk after squadron, "For just saving your tail."  
  
T-Bone sighed as he jogged to catch up with his friend. "Thanks for reminding me to thank you."  
Razor smiled in spite of himself. "Your welcome."

In the cold depths of his hideout, Dark Kat smiled. His smile was anything but content or happy, nor was it caused by merry laughter. It was a smile that was as cold as the mountain stone itself, twisted and evil as the Devil himself.  
  
His dark icy eyes twinkled merrily as a kitten in a candy shop as his current plan ran through his warped mind, plans of hatred, pain, agony, torture, plans of cold-blooded murder. He sharply turned to face a cavern full of fellow villains. Viper, Hard Drive, The Past Master, The Metalikats, Turmoil, Chop Shop, Dr. Greenbox, Mad Kat, along with countless others that had past experiences with the Swat Kats were accounted for.  
  
"My fellow villains! Welcome to my humble abode." Dark Kat greeted as he gave a dramatic bow. No applause answered him, but instead he got a lot of untrusting, suspicious glares.  
  
"What do you want Dark Kat?" Mac Mange inquired forcefully, speaking for all of the wary villains.  
  
Dark Kat shook his head as he tried to pull off a hurt look on his grotesque face. "Now now, is that any way to thank your rescuer? Wasn't it I who bailed you out of prison or in your case my dear Metalikats reprogrammed you and saved you from your fate of being servants for that sad excuse for a doctor?"  
  
A wave of murmurings swept through the crowd of villains. Finally Viper spoke up, his reptilian voice iced with a long kept hatred. "Yyyyyeeeeessssssssssssss, but we want to know for what purposssssssssse it issssssss of yourssssssss."  
  
"Yeah!" Molly Mange added. "What makes you think that we'll want to trust you after what you've done to all of us?"  
  
The murmurings grew louder as everyone gained confidence in speaking their mind. Soon, individual protesting echoed throughout the spacious cavern.  
  
"You double-crossed me!"  
  
"After you were done using me you left me to those enforcers!"  
  
"When those infernal Swat Kats ruined our plans, you bugged out!"  
  
Dark Kat raised his gigantic paw for silence. "Please, my fellows. I perfectly understand how you feel."  
  
Mocking laughter was their reply.  
  
"Well, that's the first!" Hard Drive yelled over the noise.  
  
"What makes you think Dark Kat that we're even interested in what you have to say?" Turmoil's unmistakable voice taunted.  
  
Dark Kat's fake grin turned into a knowing smirk as he pointed towards a big screen that hung suspended over the floor. At that, an excited creepling turned on the screen, immediately displaying a picture that made every villain cease their chatter and growl with an intense hatred deep in their throats. Dark Kat's smirk grew larger as he grew pleased at everyone's reaction. "Have we met a common ground?" He inquired, his voice inviting any protests.  
  
The villains remained silent as they glared, sneering at their sworn enemies pictures, each glare possessing an intense hatred for the causes of their miserable lives they now lived in Alkatraz prison. They knew all too well that their names were now written down in books as pathetic losers whose evil plans were abruptly cut short by the worlds two greatest superheroes.  
  
A moments silence reigned over the cavern until Dr. Viper spoke everyone's mind. "We're lissssssssening."  
  
Dark Kat's eyes twinkled in triumph. "The Swat Kats, their very existences are the causes for each and every one of us to be the way we are right now, having to live in the filthiest places this world has to offer. Every one of us had a dream, a dream that offered us the things that we deserve, things that the world undeniably owes us!"  
  
A loud cheer arouse from the now eagerly listening villains.  
  
"What I'm offering you all is the chance to wreak your revenge of those dreams upon the ones that are responsible for their slaughter. Together, with all of our strength and our wit we'll bring the Swat Kat's to justice and will make them suffer the way we've suffered all these years!"  
  
An even louder cheer of approval bounced off the stone walls as the eager excitement built up almost beyond the point of control. Sensing this Dark Kat continued.  
  
"Together we'll bring this world to its knees, everyone breathing on this earth including the Swat Kats will watch everything they hold dear be destroyed and we'll all rule this world, each individual here will rule his own country and will accomplish his or her dream to the full of its capacity. Then, only then, after the Swat Kats have watched their perfect world fall to pieces, we'll make them pay for the trespasses they've influenced on us. Each and every one of you I promise will have a hand in their slow, painful death! Whose with me?!"  
  
The approved cheer became an earsplitting roar as every villain joined voice in their up built hopes. There was not a soul in that cavern that refused.

MUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cough cough :

Anyways, what happens next you ask? Well, its coming up folks so just hold on to your seats and be patient! ;) (Mind you, this is my way of getting more ppls hooked on my story.... PLEASE take no offense.) Until the next chapter, CYA THEN!


	4. The tunnel

Hey there! Sorry its taken such a long time for me to post this chapter, my homework load has been really big. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.

Until the next chapter. Happy Reading! ï Etherwiel

Feral's eyes narrowed as he stared at the huge rock formation right in front of him. He acknowledged Razor and T-Bones presence by commenting. "I don't know what you're on Swat Kat, but one things for sure, there is no entrance here."

Razor smirked as he stood along side the Commander. "I can assure you sir, I'm on nothing. I just use my sense of perception more than you do."

Indignant, Ferals eyes flashed down sharply to look at Razor. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snarled.

As if to answer Ferals question, Razor walked up to the huge rock wall and traced a finger along a hair line crack that formed a 7 foot arch . . . a doorway.

Feral sniffed impassively as he stood next to Razor and examined the hidden door. He rubbed his chin with a huge paw as he thought out loud. "Now that we've found the door, how do we open it?"

Razor tapped lightly on the middle of the hidden door, and smiled as he heard a hollow sound. "It's hollow." He remarked as he looked back at Feral.

Feral in return just eyed the smaller kat with disdain. "I know that, I'm not deaf you know."

Razor rolled his eyes as T-Bone remarked sarcastically. "Really? I would have thought otherwise."

Felina stepped in-between her Uncle and the Swat Kats. "Well, now that we've agreed that it's **hollow**." She emphasized as she cast a warning glance directly at T-Bone, "We just have to figure out how to open it."

"We could just blast it open." Steele suggested, apparently unruffled at the previous incidents.

Everyone gave him a-you've-got-to-be-kidding-me-look, which made him look around nervously. "It was just a suggestion." He mumbled.

"Just remember that I only brought you along because I didn't want you wreaking havoc at headquarters." Feral growled at Steele, who was now wishing he could blend in with his surroundings.

T-Bone squeezed past Felina so he stood right in front of the rock wall. "Or you could let me try." He suggested, looking directly at Feral.

Immediately wary, Feral pointed warningly at him. "You are not blowing up this mountain!" he exclaimed.

T-Bone crossed his arms over his chest. "Um, I didn't know that was an option. Okay look, it's something I've seen done on TV."

Feral threw up his hands. "Oh, that's even better."

Felina pulled her uncle back from the door. "Sir, just let him try it . . . it might just work."

Feral snorted. "Yeah, then Mayor Manx is a perfect candidate for the presidency."

T-Bone surprisingly ignored Feral's comment and shooed everyone away so that he was the only one in front of the massive rock front.

Razor stood by Felina and looked down calmly down at his watch. Felina leaned towards him and whispered, "Do you think he'll actually open it?"

Razor shrugged as he looked at Felina "I wouldn't be surprised if he did, I mean, there has to be a method to his madness right?"

T-Bone lifted up a gloved paw and soundly knocked on the door.

"What are you doing!?" Feral hissed

T-Bone once again ignored him as he stepped swiftly to the right of the door. Before anyone could inquire of his sanity, the door surprisingly opened, and a small pink head of a creepling curiously peeked out.

Before the creepling could get a hold of the situation, T-Bone quickly slammed the door with all his might. Stunned, everyone watched as the door slowly creaked open, allowing them to hear a distant crash from the inside, which was undoubtly the creepling becoming newly acquainted the wall.

T-Bone took note of everyone's stunned faces and shrugged. "What can I say; my nephew is just obsessed with Buzz Lightyear."

Feral was completely shocked that it had actually worked. "HHHHow did you do that?" he stuttered as Razor started urging everyone inside the entryway. The Swat Kats just ignored him as they stepped inside themselves, leaving Feral by himself. "I can't believe that it actually worked... how is that even poss..." He was abruptly cut short as a striped blonde arm shot out and grabbed his coat collar, pulling him inside as the door shut abruptly behind him.

A sudden cold darkness fell over the group of rescuers, and was immediately followed by an uneasy silence. Everyone tensed as faint echo of water dripping reached their alert ears.

"Can't see a blasted thing." Feral grumbled as he accidentally bumped into some unknown kat. As if in reply, Razor and T-Bone switched on the flashlights on their helmets. "Everyone stay close, we don't want to lose anyone." Razor instructed grimly as he walked forward slowly, emitting a path of light in the darkness.

Silent, everyone followed suit as T-Bone lingered at the end of the group to make sure no one wandered off. As they cautiously walked down the tilted, rocky floor, the enforcers rested their gun paw on their gun holster, while T-Bone and Razor's glovatrix paw remained rigid at their side, but ready respond at their command. Minutes dragged by as hours as the erect they made their way down the tunnel, and the silence became almost unbearable as it seemed to choke their senses.

"It seems to go on forever." A lieutenant McFurland whispered loud enough for just everyone to hear. Everyone seemed relieved that someone had dared to disturb the silence.

Felina popped her neck as she remarked "Well, that'll set us back a bit won't it?" Before anyone could speak, a muffled shout echoed off the caves as Steele's orange head disappeared from sight, immediately accompanied by a dull thud as his body came in contact with the rock wall. "What in the hel......aaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" exclaimed as T-Bone's light revealed what he tripped on.

"Relax Steele, it's just a creepling." T-Bone growled as he hauled Steele up by his arm, and kicked the pink carcass further against the wall.

"You killed it!" Steele admonished as he stared at the lifeless form.

"That's what generally happens when T-Bone sends you flying into a rock wall without a crash helmet." Razor remarked dryly as he peered into the darkness ahead of them, where a light flickered in the near distance. Razor abruptly turned around and shushed everyone. "Listen . . ." he whispered as he gained everyone's attention. The sound of distant chittering reached their alert ears. Feral walked up alongside Razor as he studied the light ahead of them.

"I think you should turn off your lights now." Feral whispered urgently to Razor as he put a paw on his blaster.

"Yes sir." Razor replied as he motioned T-Bone to turn his off too. Total darkness fell upon the group as the Swat Kats illuminated their lights. "Everyone stay close together and don't wander off." Razor reminded everyone as he felt his right paw to make sure his glovatrix was still there. Slowly, but surely the group started forward, each step placed carefully on the hidden ground.

As the light got closer and the chaotic clatter of creeplings grew louder Steele's unmistakable voice drifted in the air. "I hate creeplings."

"The feelings mutual." T-Bone grumbled.

A dark pebble bounced off the damp rock wall and clattered onto a pile of already tossed pebbles on the floor. It was followed seconds later by another, then another, then another, and so it would continue for hours . . . or until she ran out of pebbles. Callie was worried; she had every reason to be worried. 2 hours earlier she had heard a load roar that she knew were not creeplings . . . and she had a pretty good inkling that she was going to find out soon. She knew that Dark Kats current plan of world domination was going to catch all of katkind by surprise.

She looked down at the last pebble in her dirty paw and sighed wearily. Just as she drew her throwing paw back to throw the pebble when she heard a bunch of metallic footsteps coming her way. The pebble forgotten she turned to see if she could make out who was coming. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the two shadows that were now emerging from the tunnel into her small cavern. The Metalikats cackled as they saw Callie jump to her feet and retreat as far back as possible into her cell.

"Well, Well Molly, ain't it the pretty in pink Deputy Mayor." Mac snickered as he and his wife wrapped their fingers around the bars of Callie's cell.

"You two tin cans were supposed to be melted down to make bedpans." Callie hissed as she glared at the two robots with an intense hatred.

"Ha ha, listen to you." Mac taunted as he started to unlock her cell with the keys Dark Kat had given him. "I wouldn't be hammering off like that especially in the state you're in right now." The cell door groaned as it swung open, allowing the Metalikats to enter. Unceremoniously, they grabbed her arms and literally dragged her out, with her fighting all the way.

As they emerged from tunnel into the main cavern of Dark Kats lair, Callie got a full scope of the situation . . . and she was far from being concerned, she was petrified. She saw every super villain that had showed their face in MegaKat city, and the scary part was that they were working together. She looked at the huge TV screen that displayed the picture of the Swat Kats; it was a reminder to all the villains that they were united for one purpose. Callie shuddered as she figured it out.

The Metalikats threw her to the ground right at Dark Kats feet. Slowly Callie looked up into the crazed face of Dark Kat. She opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but was interrupted by Hard Drive running up. "The guests have arrived." He announced with a sadistic smile.

Dark Kat softly chuckled as the villains gathered around him. "You all know the plan."

"Ouch!" Steele yelped as he stumbled, grasping out blindly in the dark.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone hissed in union. "Sorry." Steele managed to mumble and he struggled to regain his balance. His paws came across someone so he naturally clung on to it. "Snow? Is that you?" Steele inquired softly as he continued to feel his new balance rod.

"You have 1 second to get your hands of me creep." Felina growled; her patience wearing thin.

Suddenly the light that everyone had been following went out, and utter darkness enclosed around them. Startled, Steele yelped and tripped on himself, bringing down Felina, who in turn brought down her Uncle, who brought down Razor who caused a chain reaction to everyone else groping in the darkness. In 5 seconds it was all over and a brief silence fell over the tunnel. T-Bone, who ended up on the very top of the kat pile turned on his helmet light, and looked down curiously at the now moaning and cursing kats. "Now how in the heck did that happen?" T-Bone inquired as he stared at a squashed Feral.

"I have no idea, but it would be really great if we didn't . . . do it . . . again." Razor gasped as he tried in vain to pry himself from the bottom of the pile.

"Steele what am I going to do with you?" Feral groaned as he dragged himself out of the pile.

"Why don't we just shoot him now and get it over with, so I don't have to kill him later." Felina's muffled voice came from somewhere between the mass of kats.

T-Bone walked around and peered into the darkness. "I wonder if he knows were here?" He pondered out loud as everyone started to get up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he knew we were coming an hour ago." Razor replied as he cracked his back. "Man I'm definitely going to have to see a chiropractor after this . . . maybe even a shrink for some serious therapy." He groaned as he glared at a bemused Steele who was trying to stop his head from reeling.

"So do you think we should move on?" asked a rumpled Felina as she pulled her helmet off her eyes.

Just then the same orange glow cut through the darkness, lighting their way.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Felina whispered just loud enough for just her Uncle and the Swat Kats to hear. Feral shook his head. "We have no choice. If we just keep our eyes peeled we should do fine."

It was T-Bone's turn to shake his head. "No, its gotta be a trap."

Feral gestured around them. "Well do you have a better idea?"

"Guys quiet!" Razor instructed as he held up a paw. A low roar of twitterings still emitted ahead of them. "T-Bone, remember that ledge we were on earlier?" Razor whispered as he continued to stare ahead of them.

"Yeah what about it?" T-Bone murmured wearily as he walked up alongside his partner.

Razor's mouth twisted into a triumphant smirk as he pointed at a nearly invisible entry way near the caves low ceiling. "Who's up for a little game of James Bond?"

Razor studied the scene carefully as his eyes transformed into glowing slices of suspicion. "They're doing the same thing they were doing this morning." T-Bone commented dryly to no one in particular as he laid on his stomach next to Razor.

"So guys, what's the plan on getting past the pigmy pinklings?" Felina asked with a small grin on her face.

"Simple, we're going to use a diversion." Razor informed her confidently as he sat up onto his knees.

"Oh! Splendid idea! What are we going to use?" Feral asked sarcastically, glaring at his foes.

"Live bait." T-Bone growled playfully as he looked expectantly at the enforcers, a huge smile now occupying his face.

"Hey!" Feral hissed as he glowered at the Swat Kats. "Me and my enforcers are not going to be your pawns!"

"All we want you guys to do is create a diversion so we can get past the creeplings undetected." returned Razor.

"So what do you want us to do? Dress up in a grass skirt and do the hula?" Felina asked incredulously.

"Whatever suits your fancy lieutenant." Replied a grinning T-Bone.

"Look, all we need is for you to stall them while we go try to find Ms.Briggs and what old DK's up to." Explained Razor patiently.

"Just you two going?" Uh uh, then your taking me with you." Felina growled as she sat next to T-Bone and Razor. In response T-Bone groaned.

Feral shook his head. "Fine, then take my niece with you and don't take your sweet time in getting back here."

"Yeah right Feral, like we're going to stop and get coffee and donuts on the way back." T-Bone sneered as he made his way back to the tunnel.

"Don't worry Commander, we'll hurry." Razor assured the enforcers. "We're going to go back into the tunnel and we'll sneak through the main entry into those back passages. We'll meet you in the tunnel on the way back" He explained as the trio started on their way, with Razor leading the way.

Officer Snow glanced uneasily at Feral, as if asking 'What now?' Feral sighed as he got to his knees, "Well men, let's give them a diversion."


	5. Chapter 5: TROUBLE

Hey there everyone! I'm so so sosososososo sorry for the delay of this chapter. I've had an onslaught of homework, and it's now just starting to clear up so hopefully chapter six won't be long in coming! Thanks you guys for your patience and awesome reviews, and I look forward to some more! Thanks Kai for your review also, its kinda nice to know that someone actually gets my poor attempts of adding some comedy into my story, Just to let ya know, I'm not all that sharp when it comes to writing humor but I will push on in trying to do so! Thanx again guys. Till the next chapter:) Etherweil

P.S In case your wondering what kind of title is trouble. . . well, ya know how it goes when you have a serious brainclog.

Chapter 5

"….This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. Good night."

"And cut!" yelled a voice off set. The blistering lights that were focused on Ann mercifully dimmed. The agitated reporter then gathered up her papers andstacked them up so they were aligned perfectly.

The previous broadcast had been on the updates of the Alkatraz accident. "Ha! Accident my paw!" She mumbled as she literally stuffed her papers into her messenger bag. The city officials had, not surprisingly, interfered in that night's updated broadcast on the Alkatraz break in. They claimed that revealing too much into the ordeal would create a nationwide panic that was not required. They had also said that she was taking it all too seriously, and that everything was under control. Ann sniffed with contempt as she slung her bag over her shoulder. With a final toss of her head she made her way out of the station, with the angry clicking of her heels serving as a warning for everybody to move out of her way with no questions asked.

In the parking lot, just as she unlocked her car door, Johnny came running up, his face almost bursting with excitement. "Ann! You won't guess what I've dug up!" he gasped as he leaned on her car. Ann sighed as she threw her bag into the back of her car.

"I could use a little good gossip right now."

"Well, you'll love me for this then!" Johnny beamed.

Ann rolled her eyes, clearly not in a patient mood. "Johnny, please, just tell me."

"Okay, I decided to go have a chat with Ms. Briggs and get her opinion on this whole ordeal."

"What! Johnny, I'm the reporter, you're the camera man. You're not supposed to go do my job." Ann moaned as she rubbed her forehead.

Johnny shrugged. "Well, you're always busy, and it was kind of a last minute decision."

Ann dropped her hand to her side as she gave Johnny a rare, angry look. "Just get on with it John!"

Johnny held up his paws "Alright! Alright! Anyway, to make a long story short, I went to her office and her secretary said that she hadn't come in, she didn't even call, the whole building was in chaos. Mayor Manx was horrified that he had to make his own speech in a matter of minutes." He paused…..hoping for a positive effect. In reply, Ann's eyebrows were raised in interest.

Smiling, he continued. "So I went to her house.... and she wasn't there."

Ann's faint smile immediately melted off her face. "That's it?"

Johnny grinned, pleased with himself. "No she wasn't at her house, but her house was in ruins."

Ann's eyes now were gleaming. "Did you happen to look into it further?"

"I have my connections. The Enforcers thought it was the Metalikats, but it appears that the Swat Kats themselves contacted Feral and told him that it all was connected with Dark Kat. Mind you all of this is supposed to be hush-hush."

Ann struggled to keep her face straight, but excitement was tearing her up on the inside. "If the Swat Kats got together with Feral that means that something big is going on." She mused. Looking at Johnny, a tiny smile played on her lips. Then suddenly, she jumped up on her toes and gave Johnny a peck on the check. "Come on John, we have a story to uncover!"

-

"What's the hold up?" Felina hissed as she waited behind T-Bone and Razor, who were cautiously peeking into the cavern.

"Your uncle is taking his time, that's the hold up." T-Bone answered dryly as he looked back at her.

"T-Bone, look." Razor directed his partner's gaze up towards the ledge were almost hidden enforcers were drawing out their weapons.

"It's showtime." T-Bone growled as his trademark grin spread across his face.

"Okay, when they've distracted the creeplings, we'll make a run for that entrance over there."

Felina looked at their planned destination skeptically. "Over there? Are you sure that that's the right way?"

Razor shook his head. "No I'm not sure, but that's the only entrance within running distance here." Seeing that the enforcers had their targets, Razor announced quietly. "Okay guys on the count of 3…1….2…."

A shower of laser blasts rained on the creeplings, who immediately scattered and started to advance towards the ledge.

"THREE!" The trio bolted from their hiding space and dashed towards the entrance. And without incident, several seconds later, they made it safely on the other side. Breathing heavily, they got behind the wall and pressed up against it.

The sound of laser blasts and the high-pitched chattering and shrieking of the creeplings echoed loudly off the cavern walls. Felina was immediately overtook with guilt at the thought of leaving her uncle and fellow enforcers behind, but she came back to reality when she felt T-Bone grab her hand and start pulling her off into one of the tunnels. She then ran after them, leaving the battle behind them.

"I've never seen so many creeplings in one place!" Officer Snow yelled at Feral over the earsplitting screeches of the creeplings as he repeatedly fired at ever growing mass.

Feral shook his head as he also fired heavily upon the pink horde. "Keep them back, don't let them climb up the wall!" he yelled over the chaos.

Officer McFurland looked at Feral in complete alarm "They can climb walls?!" For an answer, a creepling launched itself from under the ledge onto McFurland, who yelped with surprise. Snow rushed to his friend's aid and knocked the creature senseless, leaving McFurland with a severely scratched face.

Feral, grim faced, continued to fire at what seemed an unlimited pick mass. And then a fearsome sight presented itself, making Feral's mouth go dry with fear, an awful taste that he rarely experienced through all of his years of service. Thousands of kat-size, black creeplings with glowing yellow eyes rushed towards them. Trying to disguise the fear in his voice, Feral screamed at his enforcers. "Shoot the big ones, Shoot them now!!"

The enforcers fired at the black monsters, killing only a few in the process. Hundreds of the formidable beasts launched themselves into the air and came shooting down towards them, letting out an unearthly shriek that rang throughout the cavern, causing the walls to shed pebbles onto the floor.

Feral shot at the flying creeplings withan intense hatred, although no matter how hard he tried to prevent them,the flying creeplings still managed to carry off his enforcers one by one.

Then, something struck him with a powerful force, which sent him plummeting to the cavern floor. As he fell, the shrieks and cries grew faint anddistant as Felina's faceflashed across his mind. And then, suddenly,he knew no more.


	6. DOUBLE TROUBLE

Hey guys! Im so sorry its taken this long for me to update my story. And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Please bear with me...dont worry I wont leave this story unfinished. I have another fanfic planned following this one's completion. Cheers! Etherweil Please R&R!

"There she is." Felina whispered to nobody in particular, her eyes joined by two other pairs of eyes staring at a lone cell towards the back of the gloomy cavern.

"She doesn't look all that good." Razor growled, his eyes burning fiercely at the hunched, defeated form of the Deputy Mayor.

"All the more reason to get her out of her a.s.a.p!" T-Bone returned as he checked his glovatrix to make sure it was full of ammo.

Razor held up a gloved paw as Felina and T-Bone moved to get up. "Wait guys. Something isn't right here." He whispered urgently, the fierceness now replaced with vigilance. Felina and T-Bone settled down again, both baffled at Razor's abrupt mood swing.

"What is it?" T-Bone inquired as he searched his partners face.

Razor fidgeted in his place uncomfortably as he continued to stare at the blonde she-kat. "I don't know, it just doesn't seem right. I mean, Callie wouldn't just give up like that. I would think she would be pacing, trying to figure a way out, or something. It just doesn't fit."

"Well she did shut off her tracker didn't she? She wouldn't have done that unless she thought things hopeless." Felina returned, still confused about Razor's sudden discretion.

"Your right, she would have shut it off if she thought it was going to be a trap for us. T-Bone, do you have any binoculars?" Razor countered as he looked at T-Bone hopefully.

T-Bone snorted. "Now what do you think?"

Razor cursed silently under his breath. He couldn't see if was really her from this distance. "What if it is her buddy?" T-Bone pointed out, his gaze also resting upon the blonde figure.

Razor shook his head. He hated being in situations like this. What choice did he have? He let out a long sigh as he got onto his knees. "I'll sneak over there and see if it's her or not."

"What!" T-Bone somewhat squeaked "I'm not going to let you go by yourself."

"Face it T-Bone, you're not exactly the stealthy type. It'd be better if I go, I'll be right back." Razor returned as he readied himself. "Now, if you see anything suspicious, call me on the intercom QUIETLY." And without another word, he left a worried T-Bone and Felina behind.

Feral painstakingly opened his eyes, only to increase the sickening throb of his skull. Ignoring the flashes of pain shooting throughout his body, he slowly sat up only to find that he was chained to the wall with the rest of his enforcers.

The cavern they were currently in was bigger than the one they were previously in. Dread formed a hard pit in the bottom of his stomach as he found himself staring at a wall covered with flat screened TV's, with each screen displaying crucial areas throughout Dark Kats mountain lair. Feral's face flushed an angry red as he came to realize that they were watched the entire time by Dark Kat himself.

A dull drone came from the vast network of computers that would drive any computer geek bonkers. Each computer station was occupied by a super villain, creating something catastrophic no doubt.

Heavy footsteps came from behind him and before he could look around, a disheveled Deputy Mayor was dropped beside him. "Well, well, it's good to see your finally awake Commander." Dark Kat leered as he looked down at a fuming Feral.

"What are you up to now Dark Kat." Feral growled as he glared at Dark Kat's hideous purple face.

"Your questions will be answered all in due time Commander, no need to worry." Dark Kat's voice oozed with malice as he walked over to the main computer console. With a snap of his fingers, a creepling rushed to do his master's bidding with utmost urgency. Seconds later, the screens all displayed different angles of the cell Callie was held in earlier.

Callie let out an outraged shriek as she struggled against the chains that bound her to the wall. Dark Kat cackled as he watched Callie struggle against her bonds. "Oh don't worry Ms. Briggs, your friends will be joining us soon enough."

Razor soundlessly crept closer and closer towards Callie's cell. As he got nearer, he could swear he could hear her crying ….no….it sounded like she was snickering! Alarm bells immediately went off in his head as he froze where he stood. Behind him, he heard Felina let out a startled yelp accompanied by the sound of T-Bone firing a missile. Looking back, he saw T-Bone go under a crowd of oversized black creeplings that were punching him like a punching bag, with Felina lying knocked out on the floor.

Cursing profusely under his breath, he turned back towards the cell, and much to his dismay, its blonde occupant was gone. And then it all happened too fast. Before he knew what hit him, he found himself flying through the air. With a sickening crack, his body came in contact with the cell bars. Pain sped throughout his body as the air hastily fled out of his lungs as he fell to the floor.

Disoriented, he looked up into the smirking face of Turmoil who had on a blond wig, and into the red shining eyes of Mac Mange. Paralyzed with pain, Razor attempted to drag himself away from the evil robot, but before he could move more than an inch, Mac clamped onto the collar of his G-suit and hauled him up from the floor until his feet dangled helplessly in the air.

Mac viciously slammed Razor up against the stone wall and pulled back his right fist. "Nighty Night Swat Kat." The robot sang mockingly in his metallic voice. The last thing Razor saw was a silver fist rapidity moving towards his face unprotected face.


	7. I couldnt think up a title LOL Sorry:

Hey there! I've managed to update in a matter of few days! YEAH! Thanx a bunch Kai for the frequent reviews. I tried to make this Chapter longer...haha i wrote it during lunch today at school so please be merciful on the corrections! Please leave alot of reviews...I LOVE reviews. And I'll try to have my updates more frequent...so keep on checkin in! Thanx guys for being so patient...I look forward to the review!hinthint Etherweil

He literally felt like several freight trains had run over his body going over 100 miles an hour; with a splitting headache to match it. T-Bone opened his eyes into dazed slits so as not to show that he was awake. He was tied to a chair, with Razor tied similarly behind him, though still unconscious. After glancing around to make sure no one was watching them, he tested his bonds. He let out a soft groan as he felt the scratchy rope bite further into his wrists. He ceased moving with his ears fully alert, trying to pick out the sound of his captors from the dull thrum of the computers and the distant echo of water dripping into vast pools of dark, infinite water.

Callie couldn't take her eyes off of the two vigilantes that sat tied in the middle of the room, apparently still unconscious. They both had received bad beatings following their capture, but thankfully they were out cold so they didn't feel anything at that particular moment in time.

"I hope they have no broken bones." Felina whispered to Callie as she also watched the two Swat Kats.

Callie could do nothing but nod. She found herself especially worried about Razor, who hadn't stirred for almost an hour. It wasn't that she cared about T-Bone less, it was just that…..well…she didn't know how to explain how she felt about him. As she leaned her head back on the rock wall, she found herself silently praying that they would both wake up soon.

Moments later, she felt a sharp nudge against her arm. Startled, she sat up and looked over at Felina, who was nodding towards T-Bone. "He's awake." She whispered urgently. Callie's eyes gleamed as she watched T-Bone struggle in his bonds.

"See if you can get his attention." Feral suggested quietly. "Toss a rock at him."

Callie glanced at her right and saw a few pebbles lying not far from her. Holding her breath, she looked over at the tunnel where the supervillians had gone earlier to make sure they weren't coming back. Turning back to the pile of rocks, she stretched her right leg over to the pile and dragged a couple towards her. She froze; making sure the low grating sound hadn't attracted any unwanted attention.

Seeing the coast was clear, she brought them closer to her and separated a medium sized rock from the rest of the pile.

"Kick it quick before we run out of time! Feral hissed at her as he glanced back over at the tunnel.

Holding her breath, she kicked the rock as best as she could while sitting on the ground. It went skidding across the floor and hit T-Bone in the foot.

For several moments, T-Bone didn't stir.

"Ppppsssssttttttt! T-Bone, over here!" Felina called softly.

T-Bone, who was staring down at the rock that had struck his foot, slowly looked up over to where the rather large group was sitting.

Callie couldn't help but smile with relief. "Are you okay?" she mouthed, hoping he could read lips.

T-Bone nodded in reply, but then grimaced from the pain of the sudden movement. Forcing a smile on his face he looked back over at the group. "Just a little sore." He murmured in a gruff voice.

"Can you get out of your bonds?" Feral asked.

T-Bone sighed as he leaned back into his chair and started to fight with the vicious bonds once again. "Just give me a sec." He gritted through his teeth.

And then, the sound of footsteps and evil laughter bounced off the cavern walls with intense velocity. T-Bone felt his ears lay flat against the sides of his helmet, as he sent reproachful glares at the group of villains that emerged from the tunnel.

"Ooohhh, look who's decided to join the vorld of the living." Turmoil taunted in her strong French accent as she made her way over fuming tom-kat.

"If you step any closer to me and partner I swear I'll put your sorry French tail back into the air." T-Bone snarled, his voice dripping with contempt.

The villains laughed with a renewed vigor as they encircled the two Swat Kats.

"My my, someone voke up vith a sour mood." Turmoil's face was one of mock astonishment as she ran a finger down T-Bone's face. Then a sly smile appeared on her face. "And dis my dear T-Bone is just for you." The smile rapidly disappeared as she drew back her hand and slashed T-Bone across the face with a resounding slap that even made the Enforcers and Deputy Mayor cringe. The villains chuckled gleefully as T-Bone's face went sharply to the side.

T-Bone did nothing but grit his teeth as he felt pain spreading across his face like a blistering wildfire. Maintaining his surly, cocky attitude, T-Bone looked up at Turmoil and gave her his trademark grin. "I missed you too." He replied sardonically.

Turmoil smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. "You von't have that kind of attitude for long T-Bone, I can promise you that."

"I'll hold ya to that." T-Bone smirked callously.

Dark Kat's chuckle reigned over the other criminal's mirth. "You two pathetic crack me up." Looking back at Hard Drive, Dark Kat snapped his fingers towards the still unconscious Razor. "Wake him up."

Grinning evilly, Hard Drive made his way over to Razor, with blue spurts of electric sparks leaping on the techno crooks hands excitedly.

"Don't you touch him!" T-Bone snarled as he struggled in his chair like a wild kat. Mac walked up and dealt a hefty metal fist into T-Bone's stomach.

"NNNOOOOO!" Callie screamed as she tried to jump to her feet but was unable because of the short chains.

"Ms. Briggs, sit down! You'll just make it worse for him!" Feral yelled above the noise.

Ignoring the protests around him, Hard Drive reached for Razor with a sizzling hand. Just as the techno crook was about to shock the Swat Kat, Razor's eyes flew open and with a fierce light in his eyes. He quickly brought his feet up to his chest and shot out at the shocked Hard Drive with all his might. Hard Drive went soaring over the heads of his fellow villains and onto a desk, making it collapse into a splintered heap.

The villains didn't remain shocked for long. Hard Drive leapt to his feet and glowered at Razor. Blue and white sparks spat angrily from his suit as he charged toward his hated foe. "Why you conniving, sniveling, snotty-muzzled brat!" He spat as he prepared to launch himself at Razor.

Chop Shop held up his arm and stopped Hard Drive from reaching the sneering Razor. "Not now Hard Drive." Dark Kat purred as he walked up towards the Swat Kats. "I promise you'll have your chance after everything has been accomplished."

"Don't count on it Dark Crud." T-Bone growled.

Dark Kat cackled, madness gleaming in his glowing red eyes. "You don't seem to get it do you? Just picture it Swat Kats. The earth in a matter of several months will be covered with our armies of the land, water and sky. Alone, we weren't strong enough, but now our strengths are united and our power will take this world with a force never seen before. Try as they may, the governments with their pathetic military will be no match for the armies we'll disperse among katkind."

"Over my dead body." Razor snarled, disdain clearly evident in his voice.

Every villain present threw their heads back and laughed raucously. Dark Kat dramatically gestured about him were his fellow criminals stood.

"It'll be our pleasure Swat Kats! But all things shall come in their due time!"


	8. Escape HAHA

Hey guys, heres chap 8! Sorry for the delay, my arch enemy(homework) has been at it again! ARRRGGG! anyway I hope you enjoy! Thanx for the reviews guys! R&R! Etherweil

Flamable: Thanx so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chap as well! Cant wait to get your feedback on it, cant wait till u update your fic also!

Cherazor: Wow! I thought she was French! LOL that is soooo sad...my ballet teacher is Russian and I couldnt even connect the two!...i get so comfused when it comes to accents...I'll keep that in mind for future reference...thanx for the review!

T-Bone let out an outraged snarl as he shot imaginary daggers at the retreating backs of Dark Kat and his newly formed posse, who were heading to the caverns where unimaginable afflictions were being created to destroy all of katkind.

T-Bone, unable to suppress his anger and frustration any longer, furiously struggled within the rope bonds. He lurched forward, trying to snap the rope tied across his chest.

Razor, who was sitting unexpectedly behind T-Bone, felt his breath being unmercifully squeezed from his lungs as his rope bonds that also held T-bone, constricted across his chest. The notion shot across Razors mind that it was similar to what an anaconda would do to its prey . . . he knew he shouldn't have watched that horror movie!

"T-Bone!" Callie shrieked, "You're strangling Razor!"

T-Bone stopped and turned his head to look at his currently suffocating friend. Sure enough, there was Razor pressed tightly against the back of his chair with his face turning a neat shade of blue.

Feeling somewhat sheepish, T-Bone sat back and listened to his friends gasping. "Sorry bud, I didn't know we were tied together."

"Don't worry about it." Razor mumbled as he stared off into the distance.

The following moments passed by slowly. The dead silence accompanied by the fowl taste of defeat hung heavily in the air. Razor sighed wearily as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his chair.

T-Bone's vibrant green eyes flashed suddenly under his mask. Everyone was ready to give up! They just couldn't give up now, not with so much at stake. "Brace yourself Razor, I'm going to try to get us out of these ropes!" growled determinedly.

Razor moaned quietly to himself, then he breathed in deep, his body tense, ready for the force that was about to occur.

T-Bone threw himself forward and viciously renewed his battle with the ropes.

Blinding stars seared Razor's vision as he felt his eyes bulge from his head. "T-Bone, what are you trying to do, kill me!"

"Work with me for crying out loud!" T-Bone growled as he continued his combat. Minutes later, the ropes didn't surrender their cutting strength.

"T-Bone, can you hold up for a sec? I'm suffocating here." Razor incoherently muttered, his brain and body already starting to feel the numbing effects of oxygen deprivation. Breathing heavily, T-Bone settled back into his chair.

"Your just wearing yourself out, you should jus save your strength for what Dark Kat has planned for you two." Feral spoke, defeat evident in his voice. Callie looked over at the hunched Commander shocked.

"Uncle…" Felina admonished, just as shocked as Callie.

"Why? So we'll last longer for their torture sessions!" T-Bone snarled as he glared reproachfully at the frazzled commander. Feral looked down at his feet, speechless.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm determined not to give those psychotic lunatics an ounce of entertainment." T-Bone announced, his eyes flashing with even more determination than before.

"I second that! Let's give these ropes a couple more tries." Razor replied, his eyes blazing with a renewed vigor.

T-Bone grinned, glad to have his partner back. "On the count of three, 1…2…3!"

Both Swat Kats threw every ounce of body weight and power they possessed onto their bonds. The sudden exertion made the chairs groan achingly, and the ropes grew taunt, the sound of stretching fibers vibrated throughout the coils of rope.

The onlookers couldn't help but smile and grow confident. "They're going to break the ropes!" Callie squeaked with excitement.

And then, suddenly, the chairs squealed in protest as the legs facing Callie and the enforcers snapped under the pressure. With a thud, the still bound Swat Kats landed on their sides.

"Oww, my arm." Razor groaned, the first to break the silence.

Poorly concealed snickers came from the cavern wall where the prisoners were chained. T-Bone craned his neck to see Callie and Felina leaning against each other shaking in silent mirth while Feral and his enforcers struggled not to laugh out loud.

"Not a word Feral, I don't want to hear any of your sarcasm, gloating or negativity." T-Bone growled as he struggled to free his wrists.

But of course, Feral couldn't pass up a moment like this. With a sneer, he inquired with mocking civility. "So how's the escape plan coming?" The snickers and painful snorts increased in volume in number along with sore stomachs.

T-Bone scowled as he gave in to gravity and rested his head on the cold stone floor. At first he couldn't believe it, but Razor was snickering along with everyone else.

"You know buddy, we are in a funny situation." Razor commented as seriously as possible.

T-Bone rolled his eyes. "No, ya think?"

"I mean, if you think about it we do look pretty funny, you know, being tied to chairs and stuck on our sides on the floor." Razor continued, laughter threatening to free itself from his lungs.

T-Bone backed up at their comrades who were still laughing uncontrollably, but quietly so as not to beckon their captures back to check on them. He smiled silently to himself, at least they were able to provide some amusement to the depressing situation, and maybe they'd get out of this after all.

"You know T-Bone; I'm feeling kind of stupid right now." Razor admitted after he was able to control his mirth.

"Now that doesn't happen very often." Came T-Bone replied dryly as he still fought with his wrist bonds. "Why are you feeling stupid, dare I ask?"

Razor didn't reply, but instead, after a few moments managed to twist his watch's face counterclockwise once and the smell of burning rope snaked into the air in grey wisps.

Everyone watched in amazement as Razor slipped out of his ropes, untied his ankles, and stood up gingerly, still sore from the beating he'd received earlier.

T-Bone gawked at his partner. "Why didn't you do that earlier!" he asked incredulously, still not willing to believe they could have been long gone by now.

Razor shrugged sheepishly. "I forgot that I had on my new watch, it just came to me moments earlier."

"Wow that must have hurt." Feral commented scornfully as he watched Razor untie T-Bone.

"Indeed." Razor murmured as he and T-Bone started to untie their companions.

While Razor was picking the lock on Callie's iron cuffs, the deputy mayor couldn't help but try to cheer up the embarrassed Swat Kat. "Its okay Razor, you guys have been through a lot."

Razor looked at her, a smile playing across his masked face. "Yeah, I probably have a mild case of amnesia from my encounter with the wall."

"Well, at least you didn't forget who you are when you woke up." T-Bone remarked as he finished picking the lock on Ferals chains.

"Now that would have been interesting." Felina remarked as she brushed the dirt from her uniform.

After everyone was free, the group huddled together anxious to form a plan.

"Well, whatever we do next, it has to be good or we're dead." Felina stated as she kept her eyes glued on the tunnel entrance.

"Very well put Lieutenant, but before any of you make any assumptions, I have an idea of what we should do next." T-Bone remarked triumphantly.

"Isn't that your partner's job?" Feral inquired dryly, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hardy har har." T-Bone growled as he returned Ferals scowl.

"Guys, lets try to get along…for once." Felina snapped, irritated at her uncle's constant picking.

"What was your idea T-Bone?" Callie inquired politely, somewhat scared of what was going through the vigilantes mind.

Before T-Bone could open his mouth Feral spoke his mind. "His idea is to barge in head first into the bad guys' hideout with guns a blazing to wreak utter chaos and destruction upon the creations of evil itself."

A sly grin sneaked across the striped tom kats face. "Actually, that is a pretty good idea; I'm shocked I didn't come up with. You never fail to surprise me Commander."

Feral stared blankly at T-Bone.

T-Bone rolled his eyes. "Good grief Commander I was being sarcastic! I'd be giving you way too much credit if I meant it!"

"Um fellah's? I think we should send somebody should go check out what those villains are up too, so when we get out of here we'll have an idea for what we're up against."

"Isnt that a little risky?" Feral asked, his eyebrows raised in doubt.

"Its worth a try Commander, what other choice do we have?" Razor replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, whoever agrees with Miss Briggs plan raise your paws." T-Bone instructed while raising his own paw."

All but Feral raised their hands.

"Well, its unanimous, the majority wins." Felina declared, apparently excited at their turn of events. "So let's find some weapons, see what the scum-of-our-planet are doing and get out of here!"

While everyone else was searching for weapons, Razor couldn't help but glance at the big computer console that controlled all of Dark Kat's computer and weapon systems.

A devious smile played across his lips and his eyes glistened mischievously under his mask as he walked over and sat down in front of its console and multiple platinum screens.

An evil chuckle escaped his throat as his fingers skipped across the keyboard, and with flawless ease hacked into the system. This is going to be fun.

HAHAA I finished Chapter 8! I'm sooooo happy! So close to finishing this fic! I even havea sequal planned out for this one. I hope you guys enjoy! I'm planning on posting at least 3 more chaps...maybe even finishing this thing during spring break this upcoming week. Well till then Sport Fans! Etherweil


	9. Computer Assasinations

Hey there! Another chapter finally done. I'm pleased to say that we're near the end my friends (heaven opens up and sings) I hope ya enjoy this chap...there is more on the way. Etherweil

A monitor exploded into jagged shards of glass and plastic as it was tossed onto the cavern floor. The sudden eruption of shattering glass echoed throughout the cavern, making everyone cringe as they glanced over at the tunnel entrance fearfully.

"Steele! You bumbling buffoon, do you want to ruin everything!" Felina shrieked, paws on hips as she glowered at David seethingly.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped!" he hissed back, annoyed that the whole world seemed to be against him.

Callie rolled her eyes irritably. She was sitting at one of the computer stations erasing all of the data that the computer contained.

"Harper, go stand guard by the entrance." Feral snapped, attempting to achieve the same feat that Callie was accomplishing with the computer.

Dusty Harper, one of Feral's best officers, marched off to do the commander's bidding.

"This is gonna take forever." T-Bone muttered while he helped Callie and Feral with the computers.

"How 'bout I spare you the trouble?" Razor's voice drifted from the opposite side of the cavern. In a flurried bustle of typed keys, all of the monitors except for the main console's, sizzled out in vibrant flashes of color. "Those computers will never turn on again." Razor announced triumphantly as he continued typing.

"Commander, something's coming!" Harper called urgently as he ran back over to Feral.

Undistinguishable cries and the sound of many hurried footsteps signaled that the foe was drawing closer.

"Get ready to kick some tail." T-Bone growled, glovatrix raised towards the tunnel entrance. The Enforcers followed suit with their blasters.

T-Bone looked over at Callie, prepared to tell the pretty blonde to get behind him, but was shocked to see that Callie had a blaster of her own clenched in her paw.

She looked over at the gawking Swat Kat with an impeccable smile. "Oh don't look so startled T-Bone, I'm not that helpless."

T-Bone grinned in admiration, "I never doubted it for a minute."

A horde of creeplings led an even bigger horde of the black, kat-sized creeplings. And over the unearthly screeches of Dark Kats minions, the Metalikats could be heard goading the creeplings along.

T-Bone scowled menacingly "Figures."

The distance between them grew smaller and smaller, and just seconds before the charging horde would inevitably enter the cavern, a heavy slab of stone suddenly slammed down over the entrance, blocking it completely. Distant, outraged snarls from the creeplings managed to emit through the several ton stone slab.

"Where the…?" Feral stammered. "Where did that come from?"

"Ah come on guys! This is Dark Kat's hide out for crying out loud, and he's housing fellow, backstabbing villains. It would be very disappointing if old DK didn't have doors to separate his main control room. As ya know, I hacked into the system and I kinda tweaked the system." Razor notified his comrades, who had now gathered around him.

"Did you find anything else?" Feral demanded, anxious to know how much power Dark Kat had on the outside world.

"Yes I did. He undoubtly had Hard Drive hack into all of the massive government systems such as the Pentagon and Parliament. He even hacked into NASA. He could control the satellites, missiles, the internet, you name it. To put it simply, he literally had the whole world in his paws." Razor informed, dead serious.

"That's a scary thought." T-Bone commented after a moment's silence.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is." Felina sighed wearily. She was going to need a vacation after this whole ordeal was over.

"Razor, could you define 'tweaked the system?" Callie smiled as she looked at Razor expectantly.

Razor once again had that sly, mischievous smirk on his face. "First of all, I shut down his whole network, permanently I might add. Then I destroyed the connections he had with the government sources. Then, I saved all of his data into the jump drive that's in my glovatrix." Then, pulling out a small disk from a opened slot in his glovatrix, he inserted it into the main computers hard drive.

After the computer had downloaded the single file from the disk, Razor grinned wickedly. "And now, I've just loaded my new and improved, computer kicking, gigabyte annihilating virus!" Chuckling with malevolent glee, Razor pushed 'Enter' and simultaneously, the monitor and the plasma screens exploded in vibrant color. The computer seemed to moan with agony as distorted images ruptured its screen. And suddenly, as quickly as it had begun, the computer abruptly turned off, leaving the hard drive sizzling and smoking in bitter defeat.

Razor rubbed his gloved paws together. "Another mission thoroughly executed."

"Now that was awesome." T-Bone mused as he patted his partners back.

"Now hold up! How do you suspect we get out of here NOW? Our only way out was through the tunnel but now its covered by a several ton slab of stone!" Feral hissed, as the cruel facts of life dawned upon him.

"You forgot about the bad guys on the other side." T-Bone informed him impatiently.

"There is another way out of here Feral. Don't get your tail in a knot. Gee Wiz." Razor mumbled as he pressed a small blue button on his glovatrix. A hologram appeared immediately as a small keypad slid out.

Everyone's eyes grew wide in amazement as they watched Razor access Dark Kat's files.

A few moments, dull explosions could be heard from the other side of the slab, and the cavern walls seemed to shiver as minute pebbles cascaded onto the floor into dusty piles.

"I don't think that's room service." T-Bone acknowledged as he looked back at the shaking stone slab.

"This way." Razor instructed as he grabbed Callie's hand and led the group hurriedly to the opposite side of the cavern. Far in the corner, it seemed as if there had been a cave in.

"Help me get rid of these rocks." Razor called urgently to the group. Everyone scrambled to heave the rocks from their firmly lodged positions.

The exploding and shaking from the tunnel entrance became more insistent and violent, which urged the group to clear away rocks faster.

When the last immense rock had been removed. The Razor and T-Bone ushered everyone inside quickly.

Without even a final glance towards the now cracking stone slab, the Swat Kats dashed into the crevice. Razor then pulled down a lever on the side of the small tunnel wall.

As another immense stone slab slowly slid into place, everyone could faintly hear a loud explosion signaling that the villains had indeed broke through the slab.

"Find them NOW?" they heard Dark Kat scream fiercely, and then an abrupt silence fell over them as darkness settled around them as a thick, dark, velvet blanket.

Both Swat Kats turned on their lights on their helmets and glovatrixes. The faint light cast eerie shadows across the cold stone walls of the hidden tunnel. Out of the darkness, crude stone steps emerged, leading up into what seemed an internal oblivion.

"What do we do now?" David squeaked, his eyes wide with fright.

"We see where the stairs lead." Razor whispered. He looked over at Callie and gave her a reassuring smile. Wordlessly, she returned his smile and slipped her paw into his.


	10. ESCAPE TWICE

With one last desperate choking gasp, the creepling fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Dark Kat scowled menacingly as he glared down at the creepling that had failed to meet his standards. With an infuriated growl, he stepped over the body and stalked over to his destroyed computer console that Hard Drive was attempting to fix. "Well?" he seethed, looking at the techno crook expectantly.

Hard Drive just cursed under his breath as he finished his inspection and looked up at the livid Dark Kat. "The Swat Kat named Razor undoubtly did this. The whole system is fried beyond repair; there is nothing I can do."

Dark Kat snatched Hard Drive by the collar of his suit and held the quaking kat close to his sneering face. "What do you mean you can't fix it?" Dark Kat spat, his eyes glowing, menacing slits.

Hard Drive gulped as he avoided the crazed yellow eyes. "I…I can't fix it…its dead, deceased, history, totally deprived of life, whatever you wanna call it, everything has to be replaced."

Dark Kat's grip tightened as he gave Hard Drive derisive leer. "So what you're telling me is that those infernal vigilante monkeys have once again beaten you."

Hard Drive let out a quiet growl. "I didn't say that."

"No, but the whole situation reeks of the notion!" Dark Kat screamed as he threw Hard Drive to the ground. He then whirled around, facing the entire crowd of angry villains. "I want every breathing creature to hunt them down and bring them back here to me ALIVE!"

"Why does it always have to be dark sinister tunnels?" Steele moaned as the group moved on through the dark, dank passageway.

Everyone ignored the complaining enforcer. "Where do you think this tunnel will lead?" Callie whispered to Razor, still holding his paw.

"Hopefully a way out of this mountain." Razor replied, trying to keep a tone of hope in his voice.

"But what happens if there is no way out of here?" Steele whined, the pitch of his voice bouncing off the narrow stonewalls irritably. Suddenly, fear seized the hapless enforcer, and his eyes grew round with make believe fright. "What happens if we're stuck in here?...Forever?" he squeaked as he hugged himself.

"Then you'll be the first to die." T-Bone replied flatly.

Steele stomped in front of the intimidating tomkat and stared him straight in the eyes indignantly, not only shocking himself but everyone else with his sudden courage, or stupidity one.

"Why are you always mean to me hmmm? Did I offend you in some way?"

T-Bone was at first speechless at Steele's unexpected outburst, but then a sly grin crept across his face. "Uh, yeah actually, you were born." He replied matter-of-factly as he patted Steele on the head.

Although indignant, Steele let T-Bone brush him to the side. As he continued to walk backwards, he expected the wall to stop him from going any further, but instead, he found his right foot dangling in midair, causing him to loose his balance.

With a startled, helpless yelp he fell down head first into the black hole.

Everyone whirled around at the sound of Steeles cry, with glovatrixes and blasters raised, ready for anything.

"Now where did he go?" T-Bone growled, after a moment's silence.

Feral, not up to loosing any of his officers (no matter how Neanderthal-minded they were) walked up beside T-Bone. "Where was he?" he demanded.

"He was right behind me!" T-Bone exclaimed irritably. Razor walked up to T-Bone and aimed his flashlight where Steele had been, revealing a downward tunnel.

"Oh great." Feral mumbled, speaking up for everyone.

"Owweee." Steele moaned as he picked himself up from the water-covered floor. Shivering, he peered down the pathway set before him. A faint light danced across the waters surface, altering the darkness into a grayish hue.

A hopeful smile played across his lips as he started to walk towards it.

"Can you just tell everyone he was MIA?" T-Bone suggested.

"Tempting, but still, he's one of my officers. We're going to have to go down there and find him." Feral replied as he rubbed his chin.

"Whoa, whoa, what do ya mean 'we'?" T-Bone demanded suspiciously.

"We just can't leave him down there T-Bone." Razor reasoned.

T-Bone rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay fine! I'll go down there to grab the twit, just make sure we don't loose anyone else." He mumbled impatiently as he stalked over to the tunnel.

"I'm going with you." Felina informed.

"I'm not stopping ya." T-Bone muttered as he put both legs into the tunnel, preparing himself for the fall, then he pushed himself down into the tunnel, the darkness swallowing him up instantly. Felina quickly followed suit.

T-Bone landed face-first into a cold puddle of water. Sputtering, he started to get up but was slammed back down into the ground as Felina landed on top of him.

"Whoohooo, that was a blast!" Felina exclaimed as she looked about her, then realizing that she was sitting on a clearly agitated Swat Kat, she jumped up and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?" she giggled, looking down at a soaking wet T-Bone.

"Oh yeah, my chin broke my fall." He replied as he picked himself up gingerly.

As T-Bone attempted to wring his flight suit out, Felina caught sight of the light at the end of the tunnel.(hehe not the afterlife type mind you) "I think I know were Steele went." Felina sighed; irritated that he hadn't alerted anyone else of the potential escape route.

"Heh, I'm not surprised." T-Bone growled. "Since your smaller than I am, go back on up and tell everyone to come down. I'll go scope it out."

Without any further words, T-Bone started down the tunnel, glovatix held at ready.

Razor was the last one to come sliding down the tunnel, but ended up landing on his feet. After hearing several outraged shrieks and moans when he was waiting for everyone to get down the tunnel, he took it as a sign that there was an unexpected drop at the end. Several enforcers scowled at the dry tomkat straightened and smiled at their sodden uniforms. Before he could ask Felina were T-Bone was, his partner came jogging towards them.

"Did you find Steele?"

"Is it a way out?"

T-Bone held up his hand at the sudden outburst of questions. "Yes, and Yes." He grinned when everyone ceased their chatter. "I left Steele near the tunnel exit, but I think we've ran into a little problem." T-Bone informed.

"What might that 'little problem' be?" Razor asked, not sure whether he wanted to hear his partner's reply.

Clearing his throat, T-Bone, as if it were an everyday question. "Has anyone here gone mountain climbing?"


	11. THE REAL CHAP 11

Hey Hey Everybody! The real chapter 11 is finally up! Sorry for the delay and thank you for all of your patience and understanding of my long delay in updating this fic. Thanx for the continuous reviews, and i am sorry that all of ya thought that my authors note was chap 11, LOL sorry I know that was cruel but I didnt want cha guys to think i vanished off of the face of the planet:) By the way, JC, I have a little taste of romance coming up for you guys in chap 12 so hang on in there! This is my messed up method of keeping my readers hooked on every word I type! MMMMMUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!coughcough

Anywayzzzz...

Thanx again and i hope you enjoy!

An explosion of splintered rock tore its way into the tunnel entrance. After the dust had settled, cold red eyes could be seen staring into the devastated escape way.

"So this is where they disappeared into." Mac's metallic voice sneered as he stepped into the newly-formed crevice…..

"Now whose idea was it that we shouldn't wear shoes? Because its sure wasn't my idea!" T-Bone snarled as he once again snagged his exposed foot on another sharp rock. Cursing silently under his breath, he continued to move down the jagged mountain side.

Razor peered down from the rocky ledge, wishing that everyone would hurry up.

"You know, if we weren't in such a dire situation, I'd actually be enjoying this." Felina said with a cheery manner in her voice.

"Humph, well that's one of us." Feral growled as he balanced tediously on a small ledge, while he thought to himself, though not in the least bit audacious as to say it out loud. "I'm way too old for this."

After a while, much to Feral's relief, he along with a lot of the group where safely standing on the ground. Callie's foot finally touched the ground, and breathing a sigh of relief she looked up at T-Bone, who didn't have much farther to go.

"Have you ever gone mountain climbing before Ms. Briggs?" Feral dared to ask after his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Callie looked at the Commander questionably. "Why do you want to know?"

Feral cleared his throat and gave a careless shrug. "Well, I just didn't imagine you as the adventurous, athletic type."

Both Callie and Felina smirked. "You'd be surprised Commander." Callie replied, trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

Razor swung his legs over the ledge and braced himself for the climb. Suddenly, menacing screeches erupted violently from the tunnel entrance. Looking up sharply, he saw a multitude of the black creeplings hurtling towards him, their fangs bared and glistening in the subtle light with their wings raised in anticipation of flight.

Realizing he was still too far up to warn the others, he started to make his way through the jagged rocks as fast as he could.

Despite the distance up, everyone heard the frightening screams of the creeplings and looked up in alarm. "They found us." Feral growled.

T-Bone, already half expecting them to be discovered, looked up in dismay. Razor wasn't even close to the half way mark, despite his amazing speed. Only a couple feet away from the ground, T-Bone jumped from the ledge and landed with ease.

"You guys had better start heading towards the woods…Razor and I will be close behind." T-Bone ordered firmly as he glanced up at his partner who was amazingly almost past the half way mark.

"What and leave you guys here to defend yourselves? I don't think so!" Callie argued defiantly as she gripped her own blaster with a renewed conviction, leaving T-Bone, Feral and the Enforcers surprised at her newly revealed fieriness.

"Besides he's almost here, A couple more minutes won't hurt." Felina reasoned, since everyone else was still pretty much speechless.

"I doubt that." Feral managed to reply dryly as he looked up towards the top of the ledge, expecting the creeplings to throw themselves at them any second now. And it certainly seemed that way, since the unearthly screams grew louder and louder with every passing moment.

Razor looked down at the ground that was now only about 16 feet below him. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the cold rock. "Great." He growled as a solution formed in his mind . . . a painful solution. Preparing himself for the pain he knew was going to come he muttered to himself. "This is gonna hurt." He pushed himself away as far as he could from the mountain wall and landed hard in a crouch, which sent bone jarring pulses of pain throughout his limbs.

Razor jumped up, ignoring his aching body and tore off with the others to the safety of the dense forest. Following right behind the retreating group, the creeplings launched into the air and bore down towards their quarry with a fierce vengeance.

The ear splitting screeches of their pursuer grew unnervingly close, as if they were actually flying directly over their shoulders and screaming into their ears.

"Just keep running and don't look back!" Feral yelled over his shoulder as he led the group towards the safety of the thick foliage of the forest.

A rotten log lay concealed in the undergrowth in Callie's path. With a startled cry, she hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of her lungs. At hearing Callie's cry, Razor skidded to a stop and turned to look back to see her being lifted off, struggling in the talons of a creepling.

"Callie!" he screamed as he ran after the creepling, trying to form a plan in his mind as in how to get her down. Hearing the beating of wings behind him, he slowed down and let the creepling capture him, figuring that they were both going to be taken to the same place. They were captured only a few feet away from the haven of the forest.

T-Bone watched in dismay as Razor and Callie disappeared once again into the tunnel.

"What are we going to do?" Felina moaned.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going back for them." T-Bone growled in anger at the turn of events.

"Then you'll get yourself captured and that won't do any of us any good." Feral replied coolly, as if he had everything under control.

T-Bone glared at Feral reproachfully. "Well, what do you suggest we do then Commander?" he snarled.

"We have no choice but to leave them for now until I can get together a more adequate team."

"And how long is that going to take you exactly." T-Bone growled impatiently, anger still evident in his eyes.

Feral opened his mouth to reply but T-Bone cut him off again.

"Because while your organizing your 'adequate' team, Razor and Callie could be killed by the apparently pissed off bad guys and the whole city would be under the attack of their creepling army and you might as well forget 'organization' because Mayor Manx would be calling the shots at that time, and you know just as well as I do that that would be like handing over the city on a silver platter."

Feral paused, deep in thought. "Your right," he mumbled, "that would be catastrophic." Feral pulled out a satellite phone from his pants pocket and turned it on. When Enforcer Headquarters answered, Feral used his tried and infamous motto. "This is Feral! I need backup!"

"This is really starting to get annoying." Razor mumbled. He and Callie sat facing each other, chained to the opposite sides of their cell walls.

"You didn't have to get yourself captured too." Callie replied softly. "I'm afraid of what they're going to do to you."

Razor shrugged. "I'll be fine. It's not like they're going to kill me."

Callie looked at the stone floor worriedly.

"Well, at least not right now." Razor corrected, realizing his mistake.

Callie didn't reply.

Razor kicked himself mentally as he struggled to come up with something comforting to say, and yet again the right words just couldn't form.

The sound of sharp metallic footsteps made Callie and Razor look up sharply towards the tunnel entrance.

The Metalikats stalked in, their robotic features unnervingly alive with malice. Mac opened Razors cell, broke the chain that was holding Razor in two, and viciously grabbed him from the ground by his chained hands. Molly, with a like manner, hauled Callie out of her cell and followed Mac who was leading a struggling Razor towards the main tunnel where Dark Kat and the rest of the villains anticipated their arrival.

Mac threw Razor at Dark Kat's feet with his paws still bound in chains. Callie struggled against Molly as she watched in horror as the villains encircled him.

"I must admit, I gave you way too much credit." Dark Kat admonished with a deathly calm voice. After a brief, yet heavy silence, it was broken by the abrupt snap of his fingers. The villains launched themselves at the defenseless Swat Kat, unmercifully beating him with an intense and long kept hatred.

"NO!" Callie screamed as she struggled against her capture, who was cackling spitefully, egging her fellow villains on.

A snap of Dark Kats fingers called off the attack. They backed off at his command, sneering at their captive who was now hunched over in pain. Razor gritted his teeth as if trying to silence his screaming body.

Smirking, Dark Kat up to him and knelt in front of him. With his right paw, he lifted Razors head and looked into his bruised and bloody face. Razor glared back defiantly, silently daring his capturer to do his worst.

Dark Kat let go and got up, returning Razor's glare. "Untie him!" Dark Kat's boomed, "And we'll see how tough he really is without his gadgets or his partner."

Mac roughly untied Razor's numb paws. Without even a grimace, he rubbed the life back into them and slowly stood up. Razor watched, his body tense with suspicion, as the villains formed a huge oval. Behind him, he heard someone join him in the arena-like oval. Razor turned to face Hard Drive, who was grinning with anticipation at the thought of evening old scores with the enemy who had always outdone him in everything. (Thanx Lil' Kai:)

"Behold! The long awaited yet eagerly anticipated battle of MegaKat City's most acclaimed masterminds!" Dark Kat proclaimed, his deep voice echoing across the cavern which was immediately joined by the deafening cheers and whoops of the onlookers.

Razor was alarmingly calm as he positioned himself in a combat stance, his face portraying a potent ferocity that was seldom awoken from its profound slumber deep within his spirit. It besieged his conscious being; like a roused beast rising to protect the ones he cherishes, and to preserve his soul.

Hard Drive's whole body was consumed with the searing sparks as he stood grinning maliciously at his rival. Then, without warning, he launched himself towards Razor, his arms outstretched and hissing with biting ropes of electricity that were eager to blister their prey's flesh. Hard Drive's frightening image was reflected clearly in Razor's glowing, slitted brown eyes. His body tensed as he waited for the opportune time to attack.

His stern face was broken by a mischievous smirk as his leg muscles constricted in union as he watched Hard Drive pass the point of no return. Hard Drive then realized, as he caught sight of Razor's leer, that he was, indeed, too late to fend off his rivals attack. Unable to stop himself, he watched in alarm as Razor suddenly leaped up and cut through the air like an arrow over his head. Razor turned sharply in midair and dug his feet deep into Hard Drive's shoulders and neck, which sent the hapless villain slamming into the cold stone floor. Razor landed gracefully in a crouch as the onlookers protested loudly at the turn of events. Hard Drive snarled as he jumped up from the floor and turned to face Razor. Without hesitation, Hard Drive pulled from within his suit pocket a silver rod.

Callie watched in repulsion as the silver rod, at a push of a button, extended into a glistening, double-ended spear that came alive with the same electric sparks that lived within Hard Drive's suit. "You're going to pay for that Swat Kat!" The techno villain spat poisonously as he returned Razors daring glare.

The pathetic gurgling of a dying creepling barely escaped its beak-like mouth as a big, blonde paw squeezed its throat. In disgust, T-Bone threw the lifeless body against the wall. "One down, a billion to go." Felina commented dryly as she and her uncle hurried past T-Bone into the huge hanger were the Doomsday Jet was kept. T-Bone scowled as he looked around the room that was now decorated with the lifeless bodies of the creeplings who had met their unlucky end by the infuriated Swat Kat.

"Okay, what's up with this guy and the color red?" Felina asked incredulously to no one in particular. With wire cutters in one paw and a handful of electric red wires in the other, she looked around the jets huge cockpit skeptically. Feral groaned as he rubbed his forehead wearily, he never was an expert at disarming things, let alone knowing what wires led to which, and which controlled that . . . he had his Swat team for that, and even they hadn't seen much action since the Swat Kats showed up and started taking care of all the super villains.

Before his niece could ask him what to do, T-Bone walked in. "Did you guys figure out what wires to cut?" he asked as he kneeled down beside Felina and looked at the wires she held in her hand. "I don't know which ones to cut." Felina growled, "I was hoping that you would though."

T-Bone laughed uncomfortably. "Oh crud, um….I was never good at disarming things . . . that is usually Razors job."

"Well your friend isn't here Swat Kat so do the best you can." Feral commanded, trying to keep his voice down. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he didn't like staying in one place too long. It heightened their chance of being discovered yet again by creeplings or worse.

T-Bone sighed as he took the wire cutters and looked closer at the wires. He felt his eyes cross as the immense sea of wires swam in front of his vision. "Ah, the heck with this." He growled finally, throwing the wire cutters to the floor.

"Where are you going?" Felina asked incredulously as she watched T-Bone stand up and head back towards the cargo bay where the engine was. (Okay, I have absolutely NO idea where the engine would be on this stupid thing so bear with me ;) "Come on." Feral sighed in exasperation, "Let's make sure he doesn't break something." Felina looked at her uncle with a smile tugging at her lips. "Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of what we're doing here?" She asked as they walked into the cargo bay. Before Feral could answer his nieces question, they stopped abruptly in front of the gaping hole that was now in the cargo bay's floor. Clinking sounds of metal against metal and an occasional curse echoed up from the dark engine hold eerily, causing Feral and Felina to look at each other questionably. "What is he doing now! Feral moaned as Felina got down on her hands and knees and peered into the dark engine hold. "T-Bone? What are you doing?"

"Don't you know, I'm painting . . . What does it look like I'm doing! I'm sabotaging the engines!" T-Bone exclaimed irritably,

Felina bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Oh sorry, its just kind of hard to tell what you doing from up here."

T-Bone's head popped up suddenly, making Felina jump back in surprise. T-Bone pulled himself from the hold and quickly put the cover back on the engine hold. Just as the cover slid in place, a minute explosion, barely recognizable to even the most keenest ear, softly shook the jet and the steel floor rapidly turned warm, then normal again. T-Bone grinned at the shocked faces of his two comrades. "She won't be flyin anytime soon." He informed smugly.

And with that, he headed towards the cargo bay doors that would let them out into the creepling carcass strewn hanger. "What did you do?" Feral asked as he rushed after his neice and T-Bone who were looking about them to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing that nobody was watching, T-Bone stepped out of the Doomsday jet. "Let's just say that it got a makeover."

Hard Drive was now, without doubt, extremely livid. He now had more cuts and bruises than Razor did, and his fellow villains did not like it in the least bit. And there was Razor, in his combat stance, eyes glistening with amusement as a daring smirk occupied his face. But Hard Drive was not going to let himself be beaten once again by this all-of-a-sudden cocky individual that seemed to anticipate every move that he made.

"I've had enough of these games Swat Kat! I'm not going to take it easy on you anymore!" Hard Drive screamed at Razor as he pressed a button on his suit. Immediately, it flared up with exuberant sparks that roared deafeningly around the techno villain. Hard Drive's chilling laugh could be heard over the spasmodic sizzling.

Razor knew that his time was running out. All that electricity that was aimed at him was almost impossible to dodge, since its coverage was considerably wide. Razor prepared himself for it, and he dared glance over in Callie's direction. Razor's heart nearly stopped when he saw her face wet with tears that were still caressing her cheeks. He flashed her his prize winning smile, a small message of comfort that everything would, no matter what the sacrifices were, turn out right. Evil never triumphed against the good in his book.

A paralyzing streak of electric blue fire lashed out at Razor from Hard Drives rigid hand, and his cackle grew louder in intensity as he realized that Razor couldn't dodge it either way.

Razor braced himself for the onslaught of the bolt. And it struck him mercilessly, wreaking sharp, blinding all across Razor's body. And just as it hit him it stopped, and Razor found himself on the cold stone floor. Antagonized screams and firing blasters echoed throughout his rapidly decreasing consciousness. His glazing eyes looked up the distant ceiling, and as everything started to close around him with an engulfing blackness, he heard his name being called out by several distant, yet frantic voices.

MMMUUUAAAHHHAAAAAA! stay tuned sports fans! Oh i wrote this chapter listening to the AWSOME Fantastic Four sound track...'Everything Burns' by Anastacia and Ben Moody, 'Reverie' by Megan McCauleyand 'Shed my skin' by Alter Bridgeinfluenced alot of this chap and if you ever get a chance to listen to these songs I RECOMMEND THEM! I promise Chap 12 is coming soon!


	12. FINALE

Hey everybody! Sorry its taken me so long to post this chapter. I've had an onslaught of homework this week...Give me a break, its my Junior year! This is the last chapter of this fic! "FINALLY YOUR ALL THINKING RIGHT?" HAHA cant blame ya. Anyways...I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as i have enjoyed writing it and so on and so forth. Keep your eyes open for the sequel of DKR "Dark Kat's Revenge." I dont know what I'm going to call it yet but you guys will find out as soon as I post it...DONT GIVE UP ON ME PLEASE! I'm a workin progress ;)Thank you guys for the reviews. I want to apologize to those who i drove insane becuz of my belated updates, sorry guys nothin personal. And thanks to my regular reviewers...appreciate it guys, ya make me want to write more:)

I hope i hear what you guys thought about this chap...R&R puhleez

Etherweil

PS. Thanx coldfiredragon for the R! I've always enjoyed reading your fics and im thrilled that you've enjoyed mine. I hope you update/post something soon.

"Razor….Razor … Raaaazzzzooorrrr…..razorrazorrazorrazorrazor!" As if in reply to T-Bone's irritating wake-up method, Razor moaned as his eyelids flickered, daring to open up all the way. T-Bone grinned when he saw this. "Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!"

Razor's painful moan turned into a petulant growl. "T-Bone, you're such a butt." Instead of just his partner laughing at his response, it sounded like a whole group was laughing. Slowly opening his eyes he found not only T-Bone's beaming grin looking down at him, he saw Callie, Felina, Feral and a whole group of Enforcers looking at him as well.

"See? What did I tell ya Ms. Briggs, it'll take more than just 1 several thousand volt of electricity to kill him!" A lieutenant proclaimed victoriously, as he accepted the money that was owed to him by his fellow enforcers, who were now scowling at their loss.

Felina rolled her eyes as Callie gave the lieutenant a disapproving look. "Tom Kats." She sniffed, but immediately looked down as she felt Razor stir.

"They bet on me?" Razor asked incredulously as he slowly sat up, trying to stop the world from spinning in front of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." T-Bone assured him as he patted his still dizzy friend on the back. "Now, how many fingers am I holding up?" T-Bone inquired as he crouched in front of his partner. Razor looked at T-Bone irritably. "If you would stop moving maybe I could tell you!" Callie looked at Razor, then at T-Bone. "Maybe he should lay back down, I doubt that he's ready to get up."

T-Bone looked at the three fingers that he was holding up, and then back up at Razor who was now rubbing his forehead.

"Just take a wild guess buddy." T-Bone insisted, hoping that Razor's eyesight wasn't really all that bad. Razor glared at T-Bone's fingers for a minute and then started to count them slowly with a shaking finger "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… wait a minute….how are you holding up six fingers?" Razor asked, looking at T-Bones paw with a worried expression on his face. No one said a word; they just looked at him in shock. T-Bone's expression was now genuine concern as he slowly lowered his hand while looking at an equally worried Callie in Felina. Looking back at his partner "Are you serious?" he asked, his tone dead serious.

Suddenly, a huge grin spread across Razor's face as he started to shake with silent mirth. "He's gone star-craving mad!" Feral exclaimed as they all watched Razor burst out in hysterical laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD OF SEEN THE LOOKS ON YOUR'RE FACES!HAHAAHAHAHA I WAS KIDDING!" Razor explained between peals of contagious mirth. T-Bone chuckled as he slowly helped his partner to his feet. "You actually had me worried there for a sec …can you stand by yourself?"

"Uh yeah, you can let go of me now." Right when T-Bone let go, Razor wasn't even able to finish the word 'whoa' as he fell back to the ground, but was stopped by the wall that was behind him. "Maybe we should take him down to your guy's jet." Callie suggested as she supported Razor on one side with T-Bone on the other.

"I couldn't agree with you more Miss Briggs." T-Bone replied as they led a wobbly Razor out of the now Enforcer and news team infested cavern.

Razor and Callie sat in the cargo bay of the TurboKat watching T-Bone and the Enforcers take the hand-cuffed and straight jacketed villains to their awaiting choppers.

"I think you drove Hard Drive to a complete psychotic breakdown." Callie laughed as she watched the wild-eyed, bushy haired, techno villain to his chopper. "I think that straight jacket looks rather fitting on him, that shade of white does wonders for his complexion." Razor commented while flashing her a secretive wink. Callie broke out in hysterical laughter as she leaned against the TurboKat. "Holy Kats." She breathed after she was able to catch her breath. She glanced over at Ann Gora and Johnny who seemed to be filming them. "Well, you're going to be on TV tonight." Callie smiled as she looked back over at Razor, who was still watching the villains being shoved into the choppers.

"Huh?" he looked back at her, not quite understanding what she was talking about. Callie nodded her head in the news team's direction, and they were indeed filming them. "Ha, they're probably wondering why I had to be supported while I stumbled out of the cavern."

Callie laughed. "Yeah, it was more of a drunken swagger."

It was Razor's turn to laugh. "Haha, Dark Kat made me do it I swear!"

Another moment passed as they chuckled to themselves. Callie stole a glance over at Razor who was just staring off into the distance. Should she do it? Callie cleared her throat as she jumped down from the cargo bay opening. "Well, I think my chopper is about ready, I'd better go and see what is left of my house."

Razor also got down, "I'll walk you there." He offered. They walked around to the other side of the TurboKat to where the chopper that was going to be taking Callie home sat empty.

"Hmm, I guess they're not ready yet." Callie said, trying to add a tone of disappointment to her voice as her heart secretly raced in her chest. "They should be ready soon, I think they're just waiting for the other choppers to be a certain distance away . . . for safety precautions." Callie smiled softly as she turned to face Razor.

"Um Razor . . . I . . . I'd like to give you something . . . that is. ...If you'll let me."

Razor looked at her, confused. "Uh, sure . . . what is it?" Callie cleared her throat as she stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes. "This…"she replied, her voice scarcely a murmur as she slowly leaned in and started to kiss him. Razor's body instantly became rigid as he recovered from the shock of Callie's sudden affection. But after a moment, he relaxed and started to kiss her back as his arms slid slowly around her waist.

A moment melted by as they became oblivious to the rest of the world around them. They were then brought back to reality when they heard a deep clearing of a throat directly behind them. They broke apart slowly and turned to see T-Bone standing there with a took-you-guys-long-enough look on his face.

Razor tried to fight the urge to let his face turn crimson as T-Bone started to walk towards them. "Sorry to interrupt guys but Miss Briggs carriage awaits her arrival." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, okay I'd better go then . . . bye Razor." Callie smiled as she turned and walked off towards the chopper.

"Bye." Razor replied weakly as he leaned against the TurboKat, still not believing what just happened to him. Razor felt his face grow warm as T-Bone started to chuckle. Giving his starry eyed partner a pat on the back he announced. "We should be on our way buddy."

"Ooookay." Razor sighed as he jumped up into his seat. T-Bone was still shaking his head and smiling as the TurboKat roared to life. And just as they took off into the air, T-Bone began to hum the distinctive tune, "Razor and Callie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G …"

Razor slammed his fist into the back of T-Bone, "Don't you dare T-Bone!" He growled, his face growing redder by the second. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a kitten in the baby carriage …."T-Bone taunted as his grin grew wide as he watched Razor cover his ears with his paws as he sang rather loudly. "Naaaanaaanaaannaaaa I can't hear you, nananananananananananana …."

And so the Swat Kats flew off into the horizon, with their laughter filling up the TurboKat's cockpit.

"Ah man, I sosossoososo saw that coming!"

"Shut up T-Bone! I'm not the only one who is starry eyed!"

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Aha! Dont deny it!"

"DONT DENY WHAT!"

"YOU WERE SO FLIRTING WITH LT.FERAL!"

"...gggggggghhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm, I was not."

"Where too."

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOOT NOT NOT!"

"TOO TOO TOO TO INFINITY!"

"Ugh I give up...for the record I was not."

"UHU, DE-nial..."

:)THE END!


End file.
